Twists and Turns
by LittleJaneway
Summary: A rogue group disturbs the crew's ability to get settled in the Alpha Quadrant
1. Unprovoked

Disclaimer: I own them not. This is simply a play date of sorts. Although I probably wont be asked for a second date.

**Twists and Turns**

**Part 1: Unprovoked**

The view screen showed the destruction in the city below. The buildings that were falling and burning, and occasionally the people that were running away from the weapons fire from the unseen ship above the planet. Her long wavy auburn hair covered her face, but Edward could see her smiling. It was a smile that he had only seen on her face once, when they escaped from the prison. A smile of freedom and glee.

"I never thought I would see you smiling at the suffering of others Devi." He said.

She switched off the view screen, but didn't turn to face him. "It's not a smile at the suffering, but the smile of someone who knows that their plan is finally in place." She said. "Besides, the few that might have been lost is nothing compared to the millions that have already been lost and _will_ be lost if we do nothing." Her voice was husky but smooth, and he found that he never tired of hearing it. Ed would let her read old twentieth century novels to him at night to help him sleep. Devi herself never slept, for long anyway, and only when he was there to watch over her.

"We should get out of here before the cavalry shows up. Frances, take us out of here maximum warp. Find us some place to hide and watch as this plays out." Devi ordered the young woman at the helm. Devi leaned over to Edward "I'm going to my quarters." She whispered seductively, though the thought crossed his mind that everything sounded seductive when it came from her. "Care to join me?" She got up from her command chair and headed to the turbo lift, not bothering to lookbehind her to see if he was going to follow. How could he not?

* * *

Kathryn Janeway sipped at her coffee as she went over the repair reports from the different sections of Andalasia. She had to admit that she was surprised by how fast the crews had been working to repair the damaged capital city and taking care of the injured. This boded well for the continuing negotiations regarding the Andalasian's petition to join the Federation. Spirits knew how much help the friendly green planet could be for the war damaged societies still struggling after the crushing impact of the Dominion war. It was rich in resources that would help the Federation planets rebuild, and help Starfleet rebuild as well.

The ringing of her door chime caused Kathryn to spill some of the searing hot substance on her lap. "Come in." She called as she wiped the liquid off her uniform.

"I hear you're supposed to drink it, not wear it." Admiral Owen Paris said as he chuckled at a sight he had seen all too often. "You get too wrapped up in your work Kathryn, you need to take breaks every once in a while, every six hours even."

She smiled at the old man that stood in front of her. He had been her mentor since she was a young cadet and she was very fond of him. "With the repairs happening as fast as they are Admiral, I can barely keep up as it is." She placed the PADD down on the coffee table in front of her and motioned for him to take a seat, which he did in the chair across from her.

"It just goes to show how good your organizational skills are Katie. I don't think anyone else could have gotten this all together so quickly."

"Well I had seven years of practice organizing very difficult situations on a daily basis Owen, while trying to maintain ship order and various strange first contact situations. Sometimes, if we were really lucky, they would all happen in the same day." She was happy that the pretence of rank was no longer between them. "I'm guessing you have news, judging by the fact that you are here so early in the day." She said, allowing her tone to turn more serious. Owen often came by to check on how she was fairing with all the reports and delegating, but those visits usually occurred later in the evening, and were an excuse to remind her that the day was over and she needed to eat.

Owen's voice also turned serious. "I just wanted to let you know that our initial investigation into the attack is done."

"And?"

"And, the weapon signature is Cardassian." His voice was quiet and his eyes found a rather interesting spot on the floor.

Kathryn was happy that this was one of those times she hadn't been drinking any coffee, because she was sure if she had been it would have ended up all over the Admiral's uniform as well as her own, again. "Are you sure? I mean how on earth do they have the reserves to be picking fights at this stage? I thought they were pretty much devastated by the war?"

"By all rights they were. I contacted Cardassia, only to be laughed at and reminded that they have fewer ships left from the war than we do. They are well aware that starting any kind of altercation with us at this moment would be disastrous for them."

Kathryn sighed. "Could it be that they were unaware of the Federation's talks with the Andalasians and were simply attacking a smaller planet for its resources?"

"Unlikely." Owen shook his head. "Sensors would have picked up Starfleet signatures down here on the planet."

"So we're looking at a Cardassian attack on Starfleet, not on the Andalasians." Kathryn nodded. She wasn't ready to be going back into a war of any kind yet, let alone one with the Cardassians. Voyager had only been home for two months. She had been hoping to enjoy the nice calm desk job that had come with her promotion. Most of the crew had stayed close to earth, and she had no desire at all to be apart from them for any more time than she had to. After seven years they had become her family, and there senior staff dinners were an almost weekly occurance.

Owen shifted uncomfortably in the chair across from her, and Kathryn got the sinking feeling the rest was actually going to be the news she didn't want to hear. "The more likely of the stories floating around is that it is a Cardassian fringe group hell bent on trying to make Starfleet pay for everything that went wrong in the Dominion War."

"Well, if it's one group out there with an arsenal of Cardassian weapons, technology, and information, we have a huge problem. Especially if Cardassia has no idea what is going on." Kathryn said. Then it dawned on her. "You don't think that it is a Cardassian fringe group do you?"

The Admiral shook his head. "I sure did miss you Katie." He smiled. For a moment, Kathryn was able to imagine that it was her father sitting across from her saying those words. "The story that's out there right now is that it was a Cardassian attack, but between you and me, I think the only Cardassian involvement here was the weapons signature."

Kathryn took in the words that Owen was saying but couldn't quite make sense of them. She couldn't wrap her mind around why anyone at this stage in the game would even be contemplating another war after the great losses that all sides had taken in the last one. From all the reports that she had read since returning to the Alpha Quadrant, no one had really come out on top after the Dominian War. It would not make sense for anyone at this point to try and start the fight anew. A headache was developing. She leaned in and grabbed another chug of her coffee.

"There was a break out of a Cardassian prison shortly before Voyager returned. Cardassia didn't report one of their ships missing but one of the escapees said that a few of the prisoners, along with some of the house slaves were seen heading in the direction of the ship yard. Whatever their reasons for it, we figure they're the ones responsible, but without the Cardassians willing to go after them…" His voice trialed off and Kathryn got an all too familiar pit in her stomach.

"I don't know if I can head that mission Admiral." She said. Owen's eyes widened with surprise. "No need for that look Owen. I've played this game long enough to know when I'm going to be asked to do something more than just a little dangerous." Kathryn chuckled.

"I can't ask anyone else, and if we just let this play out there might be more casualties than we can take. I need you to do this Admiral." He said using her rank for the first time she could remember. "I do not want to have to order you to do it, but I will if I have to." His tone was eerily quiet.

Kathryn looked out the window to the city. She had pictured it as a once glorious city, filled with wonderfully architectured buildings and gardens that almost glowed. There was some evidence of that in the ruins that now scattered the landscape. When she closed her eyes though, what she say was far from pleasant. She could still see the way the ground had looked when she arrived. How the purple blood of the Andalasians had dyed the roads an eerie colour, occasionally mixing with the red blood of a human ambassador to give an almost tie dyed look to the grass. A city that meant nothing to anyone except it's inhabitants was destroyed so that a war could be waged for reasons that were both unclear and she was sure, nonsensical. She sighed. God damn the Starfleet principles that ran deep in her blood.

"What are you thinking about Owen?" She asked finally placing her head in her hands.

"Covert op. If this is a renegade group of some kind, we won't be able to get to it by reasoning with it. We're going to need to send some one in there to infiltrate the group." He stood back up and walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know you have no desire to captain a ship again Katie, but we can't involve too many people in this if it's going to work."

"Wouldn't people notice my sudden absence after such a celebrated return?" She scoffed.  
"We'll say you can not be a part of this group any more. That since returning home, you have come to realize that the ideals you once held dear no longer exist within the origanization. You will steal a ship, I imagine the newly outfitted Voyager will suit you best, and you will disappear. You will basically give up your career, your life and become a fugitive."

"I can't imagine that any of that will work." Kathryn said. She laughed at the absurdity of it. Starfleet's new golden girl rejecting everything that she stood for.

"It has only been two months since Voyager's return. It wouldn't take much convincing for people to believe that you have defected at this stage." She could hear the sadness in her old mentor's voice. "I understand that if you do this you'll need the best crew you can get."

She shook her head, knowing where he was going with this. "I can't ask them to uproot their lives so soon after returning." Kathryn stood up next to the Admiral. "I can't pull Harry off his new post. Tuvok has just gotten to know his family again and gotten the treatment that he needed. Owen, I can not ask Tom and B'Elanna to leave Miral."

Owen turned and smiled down at the petite Admiral that had once been his student. He was proud of her, there was no denying that. "I know. I called and explained what we were planning on asking you to do to Tom already. Both he and B'Elanna agreed that it's insane and probably more dangerous than we have accounted for, but that if you didn't ask them, they would never speak to you again." He chuckled. "That last part was added by 'Lanna of course."

His face turned serious again. "Until you get the crew here you can't tell anyone what the real reason is. Although I'm sure that if anyone comes into contact with Tom, they'll be well prepared for your call."

"How am I supposed to get people to Earth without telling them what they are coming for?" Kathryn asked.

"We are planning a party. It had come to our attention that no reception has been held for your promotion." Owen had twinkle in his eye. "At least no formal reception. It really does deserve dinner and dancing, don't you think?"

Kathryn knew full well that the welcome home party that Voyager had was also considered to be the reception for her promotion into the Admiralty. "You're telling me that Starfleet is willing to throw another party to cover up the real reason for the entire crew returning to Earth?"

"Most of the people won't know the real reason for the party, and won't think twice about having another celebration. They come few and far between now days." He sighed again then sat down on the couch. "Voyager was the last really good thing to happen, and now that this happened," He waved his arm at the scene outside. "Well, let's just say that the distraction would be a welcome one."

Kathryn's head started spinning, which caused her to block out most of what Owen Paris had to say after that. There was really no need to listen anyway, she couldn't process any more. He stayed for another ten minutes before leaving her to her own thoughts on the whole matter, not that she had many beyond her reservations about commanding a starship so soon after her return home.

* * *

Kathryn never figured that she would be one that would be happy with a desk job. She enjoyed going out and getting her hands dirty. However, when Voyager returned home, the last thing she really wanted to do was be away from Earth for longer than a week at a time. She had been there and done that, 'bought the t-shirt,' as Tom would say. The job she was offered allowed her to both interact with the aspects of Starfleet that she wanted to be involved in while enjoying the stability of the desk job.

She mostly helped with more tricky negotiations concerning the different alien's requesting to join the Federation. Usually though, at least so far, her part of the process was able to be handled right from Starfleet headquarters. There was no need for her to even get on a ship. If she was honest with herself, it took a lot for her to get on the ship and travel the thirty-six hours to Andalasia, and that was without the stress of being the one in charge of everything that happened on the ship.

By the next day, most of the repairs on the planet were nearing completion and they seemed to finally be getting everyone to calm down after the attack. Admiral Paris had seemed to assure the Andaliasian Head Minister that Starfleet was doing everything possible to figure out exactly who was responsible for the attack on the capital city.

That evening Kathryn started working on the letter of invitation that would have to go out to the members of the crew for the "party". She crafted a pretty generic one, although there was enough code embedded in it that she hoped her crew would understand that it was not just a party they were returning for.

She had separate more personal letters made up for the members of her senior staff, including one to Tom and B'Elanna even though they were already aware of what was going to be happening. She needed to do everything she could to keep up the pretense that this was simply a party invitation and nothing more.

By the next afternoon, she had gotten through almost all the invitations, with only two, or rather one left to go.

Kathryn stared at Chakotay and Seven's names on her PADD for quite a while before putting the pad on the table. Leaning back, she closed her eyes and sighed. Writing a letter for the both of them wouldn't be so hard. She had been quite good at ignoring the fact that the man she had coveted for the last seven years had taken up with her protégé. After seven years he had taken up with Seven. How was that for irony? If only they had been at separate addresses.

She kept regular contact with the two of them, keeping the lines of friendship and communication open. Seven had been in contact with her several times since they had gotten home. Asking for help on how to deal with certain situations ranging from, what to do about all the press that surrounded them since they returned home, to what Kathryn thought would be a good job to take with in Starfleet. Kathryn had been proud with how well she had managed to keep her Janeway mask in place and support the two of them through Chakotay and Seven's relationship. Still seeing both of their names on the same address had hit a little too hard.

Kathryn took another sip of her coffee wishing that she had put some Irish cream in it to help with the night she was going to have. '_It's not too late_.' She thought. She was sure she had brought a bottle of Irish whiskey with her that could take the edge off.

Retrieving the bottle from where she'd stored it in the bottom drawer of the desk that had come with her quarters on the ship, she got her self a glass and without measuring, poured the brown liquid so that it filled the bottom quarter of the glass. Kathryn guzzled it down in one swallow, then filled the glass half full before placing the bottle back in its hiding spot

Dealing with the after effects of the attack on the planet, finding out what the probable cause of the attack was and being told that she would be sent out of Starfleet to find this 'rebel' group was definitely enough to warrant a drink. Add in having to write a letter to her former first officer and best friend who now shared the same house and more than likely the same bed as the Borg drone she had rescued from the collective, and she was sure that she deserved more than just one drink. '_Probably about five_.' She thought absently. She didn't dare add in all the left over mental mess from her time in the Delta Quadrant. Nor did she think about the fact that, for some one who rarely drank, she was now on her third bottle of whiskey this month alone. '_Lets just get this blasted letter done._'

She was careful not to drink any more before finishing the letter. Chakotay would read it and get the impression that she was in danger if she slurred her words or spelled things wrong and used improper grammar. She did her best to keep everything together while she was actually writing up the letter, but once she hit send, she finished the rest of the warm brown liquid in two huge mouthfuls.

In her now slightly hazy mind, there was the thought that since the last two days had gone ever so wonderful, throwing the glass might let out a little frustration. She refrained though, opting instead for placing it carefully on the table in front of her and heading to bed. Admiral Paris knew her well enough as well to know when something was wrong, and a good night's sleep would help clear the dark cloud that had begun to form over her head before he could notice its effects.

* * *

Her letter could not have come at a worse time. Chakotay finished reading it and placed the PADD down on the kitchen table before heading to the replicator to get himself a stiff drink. Seven would be home soon and somehow he would have to let her know that Kathryn needed her for another mission and that he no longer wanted to continue this relationship on this level, while at the same time, telling her that they had to get ready to go to party. _'Wonderful Kathryn. Glad to see your sense of timing hasn't changed._' He thought while shooting down the shot of whiskey the replicator produced.

Before he had a chance to recycle the glass, Seven walked through the door. The smile on her face disappeared when she saw the glass in his had. "Drinking so early?" She said. She put her bags down on the floor and walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Is something wrong?"

Chakotay didn't want to have the conversation this way, but there didn't seem to be any other way around it. "We do have to have a discussion but before we do, we got a letter from the Admiral." He said, purposely using Kathryn's title. He handed to the PADD to Seven, who took it and went to the couch to read it. Chakotay had read through his former captain's letter enough to know word for word what it said, and the hidden messages that were in it.

"There is going to be a reception for her promotion? Do they really expect us to believe that we need to be going to another party?" Seven questioned. "It doesn't seem very prudent to take time off for an occasion that has already been celebrated." She set the PADD down on the table. Chakotay should have known that she would read what was written and not be able to sense the clues that were there.

"There is more to it than just a party. The Admirality usually needs to have a really good reason to throw celebrations like this." He asked.

"My experience on Voyager taught me that humans do not need much convincing to throw parties for their entertainment." Even with out her fail safe device, Chakotay still found it eerie how cold she could be about some things.

"Seven, these are the heads of Starfleet we are talking about. They don't put out the resources for something unless they are prodded into it." He let her figure out what he was getting at on her own. That was one thing he always loved about her, she never understood the need or the usefulness of deception. The fact that Kathryn would be sending them a 'secret' message never really occurred to her. After seven years in a quadrant where everyone was secretive about something, he found her blunt honesty refreshing.

Seven picked up the PADD again and went through the words the Admiral had sent more carefully. It was subtle but it was there. "She needs our help with a mission." She said. "Most likely a dangerous one, and if Starfleet is willing to go through such lengths to make sure that no one knows what they are going in for, not an easy one."

Chakotay nodded. That was exactly what he had been thinking, but he was worried. Last he talked to Kathryn, she had no intention whatsoever of taking any off planet mission. She had been leery taking the three day ride to Andalasia where, as far as he knew she was still stationed. "We'll go." Chakotay said. He saw Seven nod as she read over the letter again.

When she put the PADD down she looked up at him with a question in her eyes. "What did you want to talk to me about Chakotay?"

As much as he hated to, he pushed the thoughts of his former captain from his mind and focused on the woman in front of him. He sat down on the couch next to her, taking her delicate though implant covered hand in his. "You know I care about you right?" he asked her, and she nodded in response. Chakotay got the feeling that she knew what was coming, and that made it a lot easier for him to continue. "Good, because I do value your friendship, but I don't think that I can continue our relationship." The words seemed to all come out as one, but Seven seemed to understand.

"I sensed that this is what you had planned." She gave him a soft smile. "While I do regret that the more intimate relationship has to end, I do believe it is for the best. You are far more emotional than I, and I am far too, what was the word you used back on Voyager? Oh yes, cold, for you." Her choice of words made him wince, but he knew that she was simply explaining what she felt, and he nodded in reply.

"You are a good man Chakotay, and I would be honored to keep you as a friend, but I do also feel that there is someone more fit to my personality for me." She said, before allowing her head to drop, and for a second Chakotay thought she might cry. When she lifted it again, she did in deed have tears in her eyes. "Is it wrong for me to thank you for all your help?"

"No, Seven. Never." He pulled her close and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

Over the next week Seven moved all of her furniture out of their house on Vulcan, and into another unit just down the road some, while the two prepared to attend the Admiral's party. Despite the fact that they were no longer a couple, Chakotay found that he wanted to make sure that she was taken care of, and helped ensure that all of her accommodations had been set up for when they got to Earth. Seven herself spent her time adjusting to having a place that was entirely her own.

When the got on the shuttle heading to Earth, Chakotay idly wondered if Kathryn would notice that they had booked separate rooms.


	2. dinner

Author's note: Thanks again to my beta Cori. The next chapter is already half done so lets just hope I'm a little more on the ball...

**Part 2: Dinner **

Devi watched as another planet below started to show the effects of her ship's attack. She couldn't remember the name of the planet, although she was aware that she should know the name of the civilization she was destroying. All that really mattered though, was that it was a Federation planet, and that the world's government would tell the brass at Starfleet of the Cardassian weapons signature that was responsible for the devastation of their home.

Starfleet was taking longer to respond than expected however. Devi had been sure that after the attack on Andalasia, they would be at least discussing what the Cardassians were up to, but from what her crew had found, the only thing being discussed at Starfleet was the reception being held in honor of a certain golden girl turned Admiral.

Pulling herself from her musings, she looked to where Edward was sleeping soundly on the couch, his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through is long black hair and caressed his soft dark chocolate skin. There was nothing she wouldn't do for this man. She was fairly certain that the feelings were mutual in that regard, but recent events had put a strain on their relationship. While he was all for making the lives of the people who had tortured and held him captive for twenty-five years miserable, he was not sure that there was any need for attacks on planets that had nothing to do with his history. It was all Devi could do to reassure him that the pain their group caused now was nothing compared to what they and millions of others went through and the hands of the Cardies. There was no way to know for sure how many more people would be held as slaves on Cardassia Prime or on Cardassian ships if they were allowed to gain power again. For now, all she cared about was making sure that no one else had to endure what she did for twenty-seven years.

"You're thinking too loud again love." Edward's soft voice stirred her from her thoughts once more.

She kissed him on the forehead. "I'm sorry. Couldn't help it."

Ed sat up and pulled Devi into his arms. "If you are worried about how this will turn out, we can always turn back you know. Go make a happy, peaceful life for our selves." He said. His eyes were soft and tempting. She wished she could have had the strength to take him up on his offer, but there were too many old scores she needed to settle.

"We'll do that when we are done here." She said. Devi noticed that Ed's eyes went sad.

"You know the likelihood of us getting though this is slim."

She leaned down and kissed his lips. "I know. Let me have my hope."

* * *

Kathryn couldn't remember why she had turned down the more traditional reception and settled for a formal ball style instead, but she knew she regretted it. She'd gone through the entire database and still couldn't find something that she wanted to wear.

"Is there any particular reason why you're having such a hard time figuring out what to wear for a fake ball?" B'Elanna said. She had little Miral on her lap and was bouncing her up and down to keep the infant from getting bored. "Or is it not the ball so much as who will be at the ball that's the problem?"

Kathryn gave B'Elanna a tame version of the Janeway death glare. "You Mrs. Paris, need to watch your tongue."

"So it is the "who" then." B'Elanna laughed at Kathryn's attempt to level a serious death glare in her direction, a move which only caused Kathryn herself to break down into laughter. "Go with a blue gown, classic with a plunging neck line."

She ignored the last half of B'Elanna's advice, but searched the database again for a blue dress, picking a floor length number in a navy blue which, while it wouldn't blatantly show everything the universe gave her, would at least highlight it. "All right this one will do." She sent the specs for it to her replicator in her bedroom, then joined her former chief of engineering on the couch.

"So how are you really feeling about this whole thing?" B'Elanna finally asked, braving the elephant in the living room.

"I could ask you the same thing. We've been home for almost three months, and I'm asking you to take your family on a mission that has potential to be very dangerous. We can speculate all we want but we really don't have any idea with the type of people we are dealing with here." Kathryn said. Miral was now fast asleep on her mother's lap, and the sight of the sleeping babe only helped to enhance the guilt she was feeling about the whole thing.

"There have been two more attacks since the Andalasians. If this is the best way to flush the group out, then we have to do it, but I can tell you that I am no hurry to get back on a starship either."

"We are not the only crew that can do this. There are others; The Enterprise for example."

"You know as well as I do Kathryn, that for this mission to make any sense it has to be done by us. Starfleet would never believe that Captain Picard and his entire crew just up and abandoned them. He commands the flag ship for fuck sakes." B'Elanna took her daughter over to the playpen that Kathryn had set up in anticipation of their arrival and placed the sleeping child under the blankets. "Owen knew it, Tom and I knew it and you know it too."

Kathryn sighed. "How many of the crew do you figure will be there tonight? How many were able to decipher the message that I sent, and how many cared?"

"You should know better than that. This crew would follow you anywhere, and for the most part, already has. If you say that it is important then they will listen." B'Elanna returned to her seat next to her former captain. "Enough of this talk anyway. We have a dance to dress for." The two ladies giggled then each went to separate rooms to get into their dresses.

When Kathryn got into the blue gown ,she realized that she had forgotten to check the design of the back. While the front was modest and had a boat shaped neck that came up to her collar bone, the back was in fact the deep V that B'Elanna had suggested for the front. The opening extended to the small of her back and had it been any lower, she would have had serious concerns. She pulled her now shoulder length hair up in a loose bun that allowed some of the shorter strands to frame her face. She opted for no necklace or bracelets since the neck was high and the sleeves long, but she did put on a pair of sapphire dangling earrings.

"All right, B'Elanna get your butt out here!" While Kathryn was more than shocked as some of the aspects of her own dress, the deep gold number that her friend had picked out took her breath away when B'Elanna came into the room. "Well, we can certainly tell that you had little problem getting your pre-baby body back. Tom must be very pleased. Spin." Kathryn ordered while making a turning motion with her hand. The half Klingon twirled and the knee length skirt she wore flared out.

Despite the insistence that Kathryn pick a dress that was revealing, B'Elanna her self had chosen to stay more conservative with a square neck line accented with spaghetti straps. It was a cute dress and one that her husband was sure to enjoy.

"Your turn _Admiral_. Spin for me." B'Elanna motioned for Kathryn to turn, and turn she did; as fast as she could hoping that 'Lanna wouldn't notice the complete lack of material on the back of her dress. The look on her friend's face told Kathryn that she had in fact, not missed the plunging back. "I think you may have forgotten the back of your dress!"

"It wasn't forgotten, simply misplaced. Now, wipe that smirk of your face, we need to get going." The two ladies grabbed their bags and headed out.

Since the party was being held in one of the Starfleet buildings not far from Kathryn's apartment the two women walked to their destination. The night was cool, but clear and a few of the stars could be seen high above the already well lit city. Kathryn remembered a time when she loathed staying in San Francisco because all the lights of the city would block out so many of the constellations she was used to seeing when she lived in Indiana. However, now she had spent so much time among them, just having proof that they were still there was enough to make her smile.

When B'Elanna and Kathryn made it to the event, Tom was waiting outside for them, dressed to the nines in his suit and tails. He greeted B'Elanna with a cat call.

"Careful Fly Boy." She said, giving him a quick kiss.

"Never. You look amazing. If anyone is going to whistle at you, then it should be me." He smiled at his wife. "You look fabulous Admiral." He nodded to his former captain.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet. Turn for him Kathryn." B'Elanna said.

Kathryn, sighed. "All right, but this is the last time I do this on command tonight!" She laughed and spun for Tom, who when she turned to face him again, had eyes as big as saucers. "And Mr. Paris that had better be the last time I see you drool at a woman that isn't your wife." She walked into the building leaving Tom, his mouth wide open, with B'Elanna, whom she could have sworn she heard giggling.

Admiral Paris was standing just inside the hallway leading to the ballroom itself, waiting to greet Kathryn. His face was strained, but he still managed a smile for his former protégé. "You look wonderful Katie." He offered his elbow for her to take, which she accepted and he started to lead her to the main ballroom. "Are you ready for this?"

All she could do was nod. She was already having a hard enough time forcing the butterflies down in her stomach, let alone answering questions.

"You don't have to say much until everyone who isn't a member of the crew has left, so I'm imagining you should be allowed a few hours of fun at least." He said. She could hear the music now, and for whatever reason it intensified her anxiety.

"I'll be fine once I've socialized a bit I'm sure." She said.

She could see through the door now, and took a second to look over all the people that had gathered. With out a doubt Owen and Tom were right, every member of her crew that could have gotten there in two weeks notice was, in fact present,

Somehow in the months that she had been home Kathryn had forgotten what it was like to be around people who truly cared about her. Sure, she had Tom and B'Elanna and Owen, her mother and Phoebe of course, but most of the crew had gone off to renew old relationships with family and friends.

Their absence from her life wasn't something that she had given much thought to when they'd gotten home. It was natural that the crew would go their separate ways, since they had been off planet for seven years, and for four of those thought to be dead. It was just that she hadn't noticed how used to having everyone around she'd gotten until about three weeks after they'd returned when she realized that most people that she saw every day were now strangers to her.

Now as she walked into the ballroom and everyone turned to watch her enter, she saw all of the faces that she had grown used to seeing day in and day out and it filled her with warmth. For the first time in weeks she felt as though she could get through a night with out a drink.

Kathryn gave the obligatory speech of thanks before starting her socializing, thanking the admiralty for their warm welcome and hospitality. She then made her way through the crowd, managing to speak to almost all of the members of her crew before being swept away by the Doctor for a dance. As they made their way across the floor, he told her how ravishing she looked in the dress she picked, and filled her in on everything he had been doing since they had returned home. She thought it was strange that even though he was so happy to be getting the recognition that he felt he deserved for all of his work in the Delta Quadrant, he found that he missed the crew almost as much as she did.

Kathryn thanked him for the dance and promised him another before moving to find Tuvok in the crowd. She found her old friend off to the side of the room chatting with Seven, someone who she had hoped to avoid for the night.

Tuvok had decided to come in his dress uniform, a decision which didn't surprise Kathryn at all. He still managed to look more dapper then most of the men in suits. Seven was in a black ball gown that for the most part was quite modest, reaching to the floor in length, with long sleeves and a scooping neck line. It wasn't something she thought of Seven ever picking out for herself, but she did have to admit that Seven looked stunning.

"Admiral, it's so good to see you." Seven smiled at Kathryn and Kathryn returned it as warmly as she could. After all, she did still care for the woman even if she did not particularly want to be around her.

"You too Seven, you look wonderful." She said. She gave Seven a quick hug and then turned her attention to Tuvok. "How are you old friend?"

"I am well Admiral and your self?" The Vulcan showed no outward sign of emotion, but Kathryn could tell by his eyes that he was concerned. He knew her better than most and would have figured that this mission she had hinted at might be weighing on her some.

"I'm good. I could do with out all of the fuss but, we do what we must." She smiled. She wanted his opinion on how she should handle the announcement of what she would be asking of the crew, but wanted to speak to him in private, so the conversation could wait. Instead, she turned her attention back to the blond that was standing with them. "Seven, I haven't heard from you in some time. How are you doing?"

"I am also well Admiral. I just finished moving in to my own apartment and was asking Tuvok his opinion on which Vulcan artifacts I could use to decorate it with."

"Oh? New apartment?"

Seven nodded. "Yes. Chakotay and I decided that it was better to remain friends, and to not continue co-habituating any longer." The answer took Kathryn by surprise, as did her sudden feeling of joy at hearing those words.

"I'm sorry to hear that Seven. Are you doing okay?" Kathryn lied. The former drone looked confused by the question.

"I am fine Admiral. It will be an…adjustment, but one that I look forward to making. I have never lived on my own before, and from what the Doctor has said, it is another step towards individuality." Seven said as she took a glass of wine off one of the passing waiter's platter and took a small sip.

"He's right, and I'm sure Tuvok will be able to give you plenty of tips on decorating." Kathryn said with a small smile. "Now if you two will excuse me, I'm going to continue making my rounds." She smiled at them both once more before melding back into the crowd, on a mission to find her former XO.

* * *

Chakotay had gotten to the party just as Admiral Paris had escorted Kathryn into the ballroom. His heart almost stopped when he say her in the backless blue dress. Her hair was a little longer and she had let some of it fall loosely around her face, making her look about ten years younger than she ever did on Voyager. He wanted to be near her, to be next to her and breathe in the sent of the perfume that she always had on. Instead he high-tailed it to the bar and ordered a double of scotch.

From his bar stool, he'd then watched as Kathryn had given her thank you speech and then worked the crowd as she always did. It was good to see her amongst her crew and her family, but he noticed that something was a little off. Her smile didn't quite make it all the way to her eyes, and her eyes had lost a sparkle. She was missing something. He wondered what had happened, but only for a brief second. Chakotay knew exactly what had happened. He and Seven was what happened. Voyager getting home and everyone dispersing and going off in different directions was what happened. He knew Kathryn well enough to know that she thought that family was the most important thing in the entire world. Hell the woman had spent every waking breath making sure that everyone on that crew had felt as though they were part of a family. To have them all get home was the thing that she wanted most in the world but, at the same time, the cost of losing that family was probably more than she could handle.

Chakotay ordered another double when he saw Kathryn make her way over to Seven and Tuvok. He wasn't afraid that Seven would say anything damaging, the two had left on good terms. Still, he knew that once Kathryn had talked to Seven then she would probably make her way over to him, and she would want answers that he didn't have at this moment in time. Sure enough, no more than ten minutes later his former captain and the woman he loved more than anything and anyone in the world was making her way towards him with a very amused smile on her face. He downed his second shot and ordered another as she sat down next to him.

"Whisky, double please." Kathryn said.

"Yes Admiral, right away." The bartender put the shot glass down in front of Kathryn and she downed in one quick swig.

"I didn't know Admiral's could drink like that." Chakotay said when she put the glass back down on the bar.

"You don't know anything then do you Captain, because all of us Admirals drink this way." She waved the bartender down to pour her another, before she realized that she was now drinking in front of someone for the first time, or that the person she was drinking in front of would no doubt question her about it.

She turned to her former second in command and gave him her best smile. "It's good to see you in person for once Chakotay." The huskiness in her voice still made his heart skip a beat, and he wondered how he had managed to live every day without hearing it for so long.

"You too Kathryn. It's been too long."

"It's only been three months Chakotay. Although I must admit that it would be nice to have heard from you more than three times in that time period."

"Last I checked you knew how to make a call as well as the next person." He said. Chakotay had stopped with the shots, but he watched as Kathryn downed her third.

"If I'm correct dear friend, I made two of those three calls." She waved at the bartender for another.

He smiled at her, and took her hand. "You're right. I should have made more calls myself."

"You should have. But you were busy, and so was I. Life happens." She squeezed his hand then let go. This wasn't going quite the way she had wanted it to. She was reaching for the other drink on the counter, when Chakotay grabbed for her hand again.

"Kathryn, you've had three doubles in the span of five minutes, why don't you give it some time to set in. I'm sure you'll find you've had quite enough." He moved the drink further away from her. In the seven and a half years he's known her, he's only seen her drunk maybe twice and both of those times where when she wasn't quite sure what she was drinking.

"Admirals know how to hold their liquor Chakotay, in case you hadn't noticed." She reached passed him and grabbed her drink.

Chakotay frowned at her. "When does this Admiral need to hold her liquor?" The instant the question was out of his mouth he regretted it. He watched as Kathryn's quiet eyes turned stormy, and the smile on her face became a frown in seconds flat.

"When a certain captain decided to ruin a seven year friendship." She said. The venom in her voice made his blood turn to ice. "I'm sorry Chakotay if I'm not the person you expected to see here tonight. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something to take care of. I'm sure there is a blond in the crowd somewhere that you can charm." Kathryn turned and headed outside, leaving Chakotay stunned and angry.

* * *

Kathryn made her way through the crowd not really paying attention to the people she was pushing aside. Once she got outside and into the cool air, the alcohol she had swigged back with such little thought, hit her, as did the reality of her hostel words to Chakotay. She used the wall to support her as she shook her head to try and get the fuzziness out and figure out why she had just snapped at her former first officer and best friend. Why, after three months of wishing he was next to her she had chosen to instead be mean on their first meeting? Kathryn took a few deep breaths to right herself. She could chastise herself for her behavior later, right now any one who wasn't supposed to know about the mission had left and it was time for her to let everyone know why they had come.

Chakotay had initially been furious after Kathryn had stormed off, but as the minutes went on he found that her actions and words had caused more worry than outrage. In the ten minutes before Kathryn reappeared Chakotay had feared that she might have taken off, forgetting that she was supposed to come back and tell them exactly what was going on.

The relief he felt when she walked back in was over shadowed by the sight of her stumbling through the door. He squashed any frustration that he felt and went to be by her side. "We can talk later, but let's assume for right now that it would look a whole lot better for me to escort you over to the podium then to have you stumble your way up there. " He whispered in her ear as he took her hand.

"Thank you." Kathryn felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

The crowd got quiet as former captain and first officer made their way to the front of the ballroom. Kathryn felt as though she was going to be sick as the mass of colored ball gowns seemed to swirl together. She looked to Chakotay who gave her a soft nod, took a deep breath and started.

"It is so good to see you all again." She picked B'Elanna and Tom out of the crowd and used them as her focus to keep the room from spinning. "I know from talking with most of you that you have started to settle into your lives here at home. Getting here was something we waited a long time for and now, as your former captain, it's so heart warming to see." Kathryn lowered her head to try and figure out the right way to word the rest. Chakotay reached up and gave her hand a soft squeeze.

"Three weeks ago the planet Andalasia was attacked. The destruction was unprovoked and unbelievably severe. Since then five more planets have suffered the same kind of attacks, at each site the weapon signature was the same; Cardassian." She waited a moment for the gasps came from the crowd to dissipate, then began again, "Naturally the Cardassian's have denied everything, and feel insulted that we would suggest that they even have the time to worry about attacking on the Federation. I know some of you may doubt their words, but Admiral Paris feels that with the enormous about of time and resources they've invested in the reconstruction of Cardassia, they are probably telling the truth. Which means there are people out there wanting us to believe the Cardassians are attacking or that a Cardassian sect is doing this all on their own. Our job is going to be figuring out what group is doing this and why.

"I can tell that most of you are wondering if it's really that simple why all the secrecy? In order to draw out a group against the Federation, then we need to appear to be against the Federation as well."

"What exactly does that mean Captain?" Mike Ayala spoke up from the crowd from the crowd.

Kathryn tensed. "It means we have to become outlaws." She had expected shock, disagreement and questions about what they were going to do, instead she looked out into a sea of nods.

"It is a lot to ask." She continued. "We've only been home for three months, and I'm asking you to help me steal a ship, live outside Starfleet rules and find a group of people who are killing innocents. We won't have back up and I can't tell you how long we will be gone for. Your family members, other than the ones that are here, can't know anything the real intent of the mission, and since most of Starfleet won't have any idea what is going on either, the chances of getting a warm welcome from anyone when we get home will be small. It is not an easy choice to make but if we are going to expect the Federation to believe that an entire crew turned against Starfleet, then it has to be this one. I can give you until morning to decide whether or not to participate but after that, we need to get going on this. We want to get to the bottom of this before whoever is doing this kills even more people."

Chakotay had waited until she finished talking before letting go of her hand. When he finally did, Kathryn stepped down from the podium and gave him a weak smile. Her unease made his decision even more difficult.

He hadn't been expecting to be asked to once again turn his back on Starfleet, even if it was just for appearances. While most of the Maquis still had no love of Starfleet, the fear of prosecution was gone. There were still a few people around that regarded them as traitors, but for the most party they've been able to live a quiet life sine they got home. It was something that Kathryn was aware of as he was aware of her hesitation in asking them to take part in this.

The crew now talked freely among themselves, while Kathryn found a chair to sit down in. Chakotay wondered if she heard the conversations that were going on or saw the tears in the eyes of the husbands and wives. He doubted that she noticed as Ayala started to make his way up to the podium.

Chakotay walked over to Kathryn and put his hand on her shoulder. He knew at this point that he really didn't need to tell her that he would follower her anywhere. Later he would try and get her to discuss what had been going on and on what it meant for her to willingly walk away from everything that she tried to hard to get, probably with out much success, but he would try as he always did, to get her to unload and share the burden.

Right now though, Ayala would say all she needed to hear.

"Captain, what did you need us to do?"


	3. stealing

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Author's note: Thanks to my two awesome beta's Cheshire, and Cori. Couldn't do it with out you guys

**Part 3: Stealing**

Edward sat in one of the desk chairs and watched as Devi's chest went up and down with each breath. She had finally given in to her body's need to sleep after putting up quite a fight. If he had less respect for her, he would sedate her against her will at least every three days so her body could rest. But he did respect her, and he knew well enough that through all of her fighting eventually she would let her body rest. Even if it was just for a short while. Right now, he had been sitting there watching her sleep for just over an hour. The longest she had slept in the last three weeks. He went to the Cardassian replicator and got a cup of coffee. Ed had been through this enough to know that the dreams would start soon, and she would wake up screaming. He would try to get her to tell him what they were about, but she would ask for coffee first, and when he would try again she would change the subject in the crafty way only she could. He loved her enough to let it go and wait for her to come to him.

Edward made his way back to the chair and continued his vigil. He had loved this woman for many years now, and while he knew things that were learned during his time with her, he knew almost nothing about where Devi came from. He knew some of the horror she had experienced at the hands of the Cardassians but had no idea how she had even ended up at the prison. Devi was his exact opposite. Where he had told her of his life and his family, she had told him little of herself. He'd told her of his choice to join the maquis and how after one altercation he ended up in the hands of a Gul who had it in for his maquis captain. Figuring he would remain more useful alive, he was thrown in the worst prison camp they had, which was where he'd met Devi. A small woman with a fiery temper that for what ever reason had been singled out as the person the guards chose to take their wrath out on. After only a week, he had taken it upon himself to look after her. The guards were kind enough after the first few weeks to let him bunk with her. Ed figured it was because he was taking such good care of their punching bag. The one thing that Devi never let him do was stand in for her during the beatings, though he often tried. She explained her moments of insanity by saying that; 'no one else needed to be hurt because of her.' Even today he had no idea what she meant by that.

Ed checked the time again, another half hour had passed, and just on cue the woman he loved sat straight up in bed with an ear piercing scream. He grabbed the cup of coffee and made his way over to her bed where he sat down next to her.

"What did you see this time?"

Devi reached out her hand, "Coffee first."

*****

Chakotay sat on Kathryn's couch as the sun came up over the horizon. He had chosen not to sleep so that incase she forgot that she asked him to escort her home last night at least he wouldn't be asleep when she started hitting him with objects. Some how after her speech she had managed to slip out from underneath him and find two more drinks, before he caught up to her. The logical part of his brain told him that it really wasn't any of his business how much she drank. It had been a rough few weeks for her and he knew her well enough to know that she had been dragged into this mission kicking and screaming. Still, he wondered if there was more to it than that. He had hoped that last night was an odd night out for her but again, he knew her better then that. It didn't really matter right now anyway, Kathryn wouldn't say anything on the subject and he respected her well enough to leave her alone unless he noticed it to be an ongoing problem. The one other thing that did happen last night was her apology at her outburst earlier. She said it had been the stress of having to ask her old crew to basically leave the lives they had just started to set up and run after a group that was killing innocent people for an unknown reason. His heart told him that some of the words came from a darker place, but once again he left it at that.

After Kathryn's speech he made his way over to Tom and B'Elanna, two people whom he was sure had been in on this whole thing from the start. B'Elanna talked about Kathryn's reservation on the whole matter. In fact, Admiral Paris had gone to the two of them first, knowing that Kathryn would be a hard sell on the whole thing.

"She didn't want to do it Chakotay," B'Elanna said. "She doesn't want to be in space any more. I don't think she wants to look behind her and not see her crew."

"I can't say that I feel any differently," Tom added.

"Have you two seen her a lot since we've been home?" Chakotay questioned.

Tom looked to his wife. "About once a week."

B'Elanna nodded. "She usually comes over and has dinner, and spends some time with Miral. Even still we hear from her at least every second day."

"So you know how she's been doing then, better than most," he probed. Chakotay needed to figure out where her head had been over the last three months in order to figure out how she was going to handle this mission.

"You would know better old man, if you had bothered to call her more instead of playing house with the borg," B'Elanna said.

"I don't deny that, but I'm asking now. How has she been?" He chose to not address the line about Seven.

Tom hesitated. "She's been quiet. More reserved than normal and definitely not her usual fiery self."  
"Something changed when the Admiral showed up back in the Delta Quadrant Chakotay. It wasn't just finding out about you and Seven, which I will still ream you about, but there is something else missing as well," B'Elanna added.

The conversation had stuck with him through the night. It confirmed to him that his worry at her behavior earlier had been justified. Either way, he knew that at this moment they had work to do. Kathryn wouldn't even consider discussing things about her self if they were about to go on a mission, which meant that once again, he'd have to wait until they got home. Unless a miracle happened.

Kathryn stumbled out of the bedroom, and was both surprised and relieved to find that Chakotay was sitting on her couch with two coffee cups in front of him.

"I thought you might be wanting this," he said, holding up one of them for her.

She took it and breathed in the wonderful aroma of the fresh brew. "Mmm, thank you." Taking a sip, she sat down next to him on the couch. "I do hope you haven't been awake all night."

"I wasn't tired. There were too many things to think about," he said.

"Like how on earth your former captain could have agreed to such a mission, and how we were going to manage to steal Voyager?" Kathryn chuckled.

"Something like that. Although from the sounds of it, Tom and B'Elanna already have the start of a plan. With Seven and Harry's help I'm sure they'll be ready to go by tomorrow."

"Oh more than likely." She put the cup down on the table. "This is straight out of one of the holonovels that Tom was planning on writing. I wouldn't be surprised if we get a call by mid afternoon that they are all ready to go for tonight."

Chakotay was shocked by the suddenness of everything. "Tonight? Isn't that a bit soon?"

"Not really. The sooner we get out there, the sooner we catch who ever is doing this and the sooner we get home."

"People need a chance to get their affairs in order."

"The more this seems like a shock to everyone the better it will be. Spouses were at the party last night, so they'll have today to take care of anything they need." Chakotay noticed that she had started to rub her forehead.

"Do you have a headache?"

"Only a slight one. Well deserved I imagine. It'll disappear after I've had something to eat and a few more cups of coffee." She said smiling at him. "What are you concerned about Chakotay? Are there things you need to take care of back on Vulcan?"

"What? No, I was just wondering if you wanted more time before we take off. I know you said that families weren't supposed to know anything, but I figured you'd talk to your mother at least."

Kathryn shook her head. "No. Admiral Paris will take care of that I'm sure once we're gone. I don't want to hear the questions right now." She chugged back the rest of her coffee and got up from the couch. "I'm going to head in to take a shower and get dressed and then I'll come up with something for breakfast while you do the same." She hesitated for a moment. "Unless you wanted to head back to the hotel."

Chakotay gave her his best smile. "No, that sounds great." She smiled and then headed back to her room.

An hour later the two of them were laughing over a couple of burnt pieces of toast and some over cooked eggs. If Kathryn didn't know any better she would have thought the last year hadn't happened. They could have still been on Voyager, still thousands of light years from home, and still with out the Admiral's intervention.

"I am sorry to hear about you and Seven, despite my words last night." She said after the laughter about her inability to cook even toast had calmed down. Chakotay just nodded. "I know I am probably hard to believe right now, but I did want you two to be happy."

Chakotay looked up at her, but she was staring down at her food, simply pushing what was left around the plate. "I know you did Kathryn, I'm not blaming you for anything. Not even what you said last night."

Kathryn looked up and searched his eyes for anything that would suggest that he was just being kind. She found anger. It was a familiar anger though, the anger that was often present when he was concerned for her. It wasn't the anger that he used when someone had stepped over the line. Kathryn smiled and started to say something when her computer indicated that she had a call coming in. She went over to her desk and pressed the button to accept the call. Tom's face came on the screen.

"Good morning, Kathryn," he said cheerfully. Chakotay came up behind her once he heard Tom's voice. "Good morning, Chakotay!"

"Morning, Tom. What is it?" Kathryn said with a small smile.

"We have the plan all worked out. With the help of Dad, this whole thing can go down tonight with little problem," he said. To Kathryn, Tom seemed almost giddy about the whole thing.

"Great work you guys. What's the plan?" Chakotay asked.

"Kathryn, B'Elanna, and Seven, get on the ship. It shouldn't be any problem since it is still considered your ship Admiral, plus Dad has cleared you to take it out for a bit of a test run since the new upgrades. Seven will lock out the computer while B'Elanna checks to make sure that everything is ready to go. Once the computer is locked out and the guards on the ship have no access to anything, Seven will start to beam the members of the crew on to the ship. Once everyone is on, we'll beam the guards off. By the time all that is done B'Elanna is sure that she'll have the ship ready to jump to warp."

"Alright Tom, that sounds nice and simple. Anything we should look out for?" Kathryn asked.

"Harry thinks the first thing they'll do is send the Enterprise after us, but we should have a good three hours on them considering where they are in the galaxy. Starfleet won't chance sending anyone else after you Admiral." Tom smiled.

"When are we set to go?" Chakotay asked.

"You test flight is scheduled for eighteen hundred. B'Elanna and Seven will meet you at the shuttle bay to take you to Utopia Planetia at sixteen hundred."

"Well done, Tom. Tell them I'll see them then, and I'll see you tonight." Tom gave Kathryn one last smile before she turned the viewer off.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was excited about this whole thing," she said getting up from her desk.

Chakotay laughed. "You do know him better. He _is_ excited about this whole thing."

She smiled and nodded. "You're right. Now, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"I don't know about you, but I think I'm going to pack what little I brought. It's not as though I planned to be stealing a ship today." He smiled.

"Alright, I'm going to go over what we suspect to be the last co-ordinates of the Cardassian ship and see if I can figure out where they might go to next," she said. "I'll see you on the ship then?"

Chakotay nodded. "You can count on it."

******

Kathryn waited patiently for the former drone and the half Klingon inside the shuttle that was set to take them to her ship. She figured the two of them were busy fighting over some aspect of the plan. Kathryn had heard from Owen earlier in the day. He confirmed that he had some how managed to make sure that fewer guards would be on duty tonight, although he wouldn't say exactly what he had done. The giddy look in his eye when he was telling the story, made her realize where Tom actually got his penchant for enjoying the naughtiness.

"Been waiting long, Kathryn?" B'Elanna's voice came from the shuttle door.

"Nope, just overly anxious to get going," Kathryn said, smiling at the two women as they came in the door.

"Hello Admiral," Seven said. She came in and sat down in the chair next to Kathryn, while B'Elanna took the third chair right behind them.

"Hi, Seven, ready to get going?" Kathryn turned to the console in front of her and did a quick systems check to make sure they were all set to take off.

"I am." Seven replied, completing her own systems check.

"I am glad that Owen was able to arrange it so that we could fly up there ourselves. I wouldn't want to have to sit in silence the entire way there," B'Elanna said. "We're good to go, Kathryn, when ever you're ready."

Kathryn smiled. She agreed with B'Elanna, without a separate pilot the three of them would be able to discuss the plans for the rest of the night as they traveled. At the very least it would allow her to catch up with Seven a bit more.

The shuttle took off and the three women utilized the time discussing all the small details about what they were going to do over the next few hours. Kathryn couldn't help but feel the anxiety of pulling this off. She knew that if there were two people to be around her when she was trying to steal a ship then these were the people. She would have wanted maybe one other, but she would have him next to her once again soon enough.

The trip to the ship went fast than Kathryn had expected. The three women went over their plan as many times as they could. She knew it inside and out, and baring any hooks it would go off with out anyone at all being hurt. Still, Kathryn had told both women that if it came down to it, they were to shoot. At this point a few stunned guards could only help their case. It would further their reputations as fugitives. Plus it would give them a really good story to tell the boys later.

It was well after most duty shifts were over when the ladies reached Utopia Planetia. They were surprised when one of the science officers met them the moment they got off the shuttle.

"Good evening, Admiral." The young man gave them a smile. "Here to check out the repairs to your old home?"

"I am, Lieutenant. Are you our escort?" Kathryn asked.

The Lieutenant blushed. "No ma'am, Admiral Paris was sure you would be able to find your own way around."

"After seven years, I am quite familiar with where everything is." She smiled at him. "Thank-you lieutenant."

B'Elanna smiled. Kathryn may not have seen it, but B'Elanna could tell the young man was smitten with the Admiral.

"How many guards do you have on the ship lieutenant?" B'Elanna asked.

The young man looked shocked to be addressed by someone other than the Admiral. "Uh, about twenty commander."

"Thank-you." The three women headed to the transporter station.

Kathryn's hand started to shake as she got on the transporter pad. She gave the nod to the officer at the station and she felt the familiar blue tingle of the transporter beam. When she arrived in Voyager's transporter room the familiar sights and scents of her ship threatened to overwhelm her with memories. There was no officer in the transporter room when the three of them arrived. After their greeting at the station Kathryn was surprised but relieved.

"Alright ladies, you know where to go." Kathryn said. She and Seven headed to the bridge while B'Elanna headed to engineering. Seven could do everything she needed to from Harry's ops station. Luckily, there was only one officer on the bridge when the lift doors opened.

"Admiral, welcome." The young female ensign stood at attention when Kathryn walked in.

"Thank-you ensign. Is she ready for a little spin?" Kathryn asked.

"Excuse me, Admiral?" The young woman questioned.

"Can we take her out?"

The ensign shifted nervously. "Yes ma'am. When ever you are ready."

"All systems are ready admiral," Seven said.

"Thank-you Seven. Alright ensign you have the helm. Take us out," Kathryn ordered. She turned and looked at her old command chair but couldn't bring herself to sit in it. Not yet. Instead she chose to remain standing. Any thing else would have looked suspicious.

"Going to one quarter impulse," the ensign reported.

Kathryn tapped her comm. Badge. "How are things down there, B'Elanna?"

"She runs better now than the day I got her admiral."

"Good to hear."

"We're leaving the station, admiral."

"Take us into orbit around Earth please."

The ensign turned in her chair so she was facing Kathryn. "Ma'am?"

"I never got to really take her home ensign. I just want to see the planet from my bridge." It was a small lie but Kathryn felt as though it was needed. Besides the only people who knew the truth wouldn't bother saying as much right now. The ensign nodded and turned back in her chair.

Once they could see the shiny blue planet Kathryn had tried so hard to get them to, come into view Kathryn opened the comm. link to B'Elanna. "Commander, we are home."

"Understood Admiral."

"Ensign, put us into orbit please and step away from the helm," Kathryn commanded. The young woman looked confused but did what she was told. Kathryn couldn't help but miss that sense of duty, the time when she didn't know any better. She gave a small nod to Seven, who had been working to lock out the main computer.

"Good work ensign," Kathryn said as the woman disappeared in the transporter beam. Seconds later Chakotay, Tom, Tuvok, Wildman and Ayala were standing on the bridge.

"That is everyone admiral," Seven said a few moments later.

"Thank you Seven. Tom take us out of here, maximum warp."

"Aye admiral. Tom smiled and sat down at the helm. Harry came through the turbo lift doors and took his position at the ops station next to Seven.

"It's captain again Tom. If we want to even bother with a command structure." Kathryn gave a wink at Tom.

"I'll stick with captain if it's all the same to you ma'am." He smiled not giving into the trap.

"Good boy," Kathryn said. She turned to Chakotay. "Well commander, welcome back."

He smiled at her. "It looks better than the day I first saw her."

"Well let's be fair, last time you met her she had been hurled half-way across the galaxy," Tom commented.

"Plus a trip through the badlands," Harry added.

Kathryn couldn't help but feel warm inside. Her family was together again. "Chakotay, make sure that B'Elanna gets me a status report. I want to know what kind of upgrades they did on my ship."

"Aye, captain." He sat down in his chair and went to work.

"No one is pursuing captain." Tom reported.

"I'm not surprised. Hide us somewhere, because I'm sure they will be around soon. We need to come up with a way to draw this terrorist group out Tuvok." She said, turning to face her long time friend. "Chakotay we also need to make an announcement that anyone who might be wearing a Starfleet uniform, needs to change into civilian clothes." He nodded and continued his work. "Senior officers in the meeting room in an hour. Commander, you have the bridge."

Entering her ready room, Kathryn paused. It was almost the exact way she head left it. Cleaner, and with out her personal touch on it, but the same. It was so the same that Kathryn thought if she stood perfectly still she could hear the ghosts of the many conversations that took place over the seven years she had used it as an office. Instead though, she pushed the thoughts from her mind and made her way to the replicator for a new set of clothes. She tried to make sure she kept it as casual as she could. Too much formality was suspicious. She also replicated a set of captain's pips, placing her admiral bar in the pocket of her pants.

Kathryn went over to her old couch and looked out at the stars passing by. This was the last place she had wanted to be. She wanted to be at home in Indiana with her mother and Phoebe. Neither of them would be happy that she was off again with out so much as mentioning it to them. Kathryn took a deep breath and prayed that Owen would fill her mother in on the whole thing because she knew Gretchen would fly off the handle if she heard that her daughter had stolen a starship and abandoned everything she had grown up believing.

After an hour passed, Kathryn had got her self a cup of coffee and made her way to the meeting room. Everyone had changed out of uniform and looked far more at ease than she felt. Still though no one seemed immune to the heaviness of the situation. She sat down at the head of the table and put on her best captain's mask.

"Well, what have we come up with?"

B'Elanna looked down at the PADD in her hand then handed it to Kathryn. "What is this?" She asked after browsing the stats on the display.

"The specs for an uninhabited but resource rich Federation planet," Tom said. "There are a few outposts there for when people are sent for research, but according to the records no one is there right now."

"It's our best target if we want to appear to be against the Federation," Harry said.

Kathryn looked up at Tuvok. "What do you think?"

"I believe that in order to give the proper impression, some casualties are required. This is the best option for a first attack."

Kathryn nodded and placed the PADD down on the table, then sat back in her chair. "Any signs of ships in pursuit?"

"Harry went through the reports and found that Voyager's sudden disappearance has not even been reported yet. Maybe Dad managed to find a way to slow that down as well," Tom answered. Kathryn couldn't help but notice that his grin got bigger and bigger every minute. If anything, he was enjoying himself.

"Chances are Starfleet won't make this public knowledge for a long while," Chakotay said.

Kathryn figured that Starfleet would not be in a big hurry to advertise an Admiral and a crew of one hundred forty defecting.

"Without public outcry, that would buy us a little more time, but not much," B'Elanna said.

"We should at least wait twelve hours before the attack. Make it seem as though we aren't overly eager,." Chakotay spoke up.

"Alright. Until morning let's get familiar with this modified ship of ours. Dismissed." Kathryn watched as everyone got up from the table except her and Chakotay. She leaned back in the chair and sighed.

"A penny for your thoughts?" He said, reaching out and grabbing her hand. Kathryn squeezed it back. Her eyes were sad and tired but still had that spark in them.

"I just hope this works."


	4. Getting Settled

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Author's note: Thanks to Cori and Cheshire who are awesomes.

**Part 4: Getting Settled**

Devi had been listening to Starfleet's reports to the public, but still hadn't heard anything about the attacks that she and her crew had done. It was starting to make her wonder if Starfleet even had the resources to respond to the attacks. She hoped the entire thing hadn't been in vain and that her choice to cause damage and even sacrifice some innocent lives hadn't been too narrow minded.

"You're worrying again," Edward said. His voice was quiet and soothing.

"What if there is no reaction from Starfleet?" she asked, pulling her long hair out of the bun and letting if fall around her face.

"I know Starfleet well enough to know there is no way they would let this go. They have a plan; they're just assuming we're listening."

She nodded. Her own experience told her he was right; still, not knowing what the plans were didn't any better. She sighed. "What next?"

The two of them were in her quarters. They spent as little time on the bridge as they could. The crew that they had was amazing and was able to run most of the ship without any direction. Gratitude for the work Edward and Devi had done to get them out of the prison was a wonderful motivator.

Edward, who had been standing next to the window, sat down on the couch next to Devi. He moved some of the hair out of her face. His finger then trailed down the scar on the right side of her face, from her eye line to her chin. She had gotten it two weeks before the escape. One of the guards wanted something else besides just a way to let off stream and had apparently gotten it by beating her within an inch of her life. It was one of only two times Ed had stepped in. That time the guard also landed in the hospital ward. After that, the other guards chose to leave both Devi and Ed alone, either because they were planning something bigger or because they had supported his decision to defend his woman. Cardassians were strange creatures.

"Maybe next time we hit an unpopulated planet." Edwards said. "Rich in resources, so we still deal a blow, but not in people so our consciences can take a break." He took hold of her hand.

Devi smiled. "The Cardassians wouldn't attack a planet used for science and food."

"If Starfleet thought we were Cardassian, it would be all over the air waves and you know it. Besides if this was a vendetta only against the Cardies, we would hit a few Cardassian targets and not focus so heavily on Federation ones."

The glint in her eye that meant she was up to something appeared. "The planet you're talking about wouldn't happen to be anywhere near a certain prison camp would it?"

He leaned in and kissed her nose. "That's why I love you."

"We'll hit the camp and then the planet. Make our selves equal opportunity terrorists from now on. After all, Starfleet left us to rot in that prison even after the war was over." Devi got up from the couch. "We get everyone to pay now, and I have twenty years of damage to make up for." Her voice was harsh but Ed loved to see her fired up and he had no love of Starfleet.

"The closer we get to sector zero the more ships we have to dodge." He stood up and grabbed her arm so she would face him. "If we go there, we need to be willing to take out anyone."

Devi wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "Bring it on."

******

Chakotay was confused when he woke up. They had only spent three months on Earth, but it had been enough time for him to get used to waking up with the sun instead of to stars flying by and the deep sleep he had been in almost made him forget that he was back in space and in the same bed he had spent seven years in. Wiping his eyes, he got up, showered and then once he was dressed, replicated himself a cup of tea. Kathryn had wanted everyone to meet at 0800 to go over the plans for the day and the changes that were made to the ship. Afterwards, they would probably go to her ready room to discuss what he had come up with for a duty roster. He found it a bit unsettling how they were able to so quickly fall back to how things were. The formality that she had kept up on the ship while in the Delta quadrant was gone, and it reminded him of the quiet times on the ship during I the first few years of their journey. Before the Borg, before they had contact with home, and before the void. The time when they had accepted that Voyager was their home, and the crew their family. He finished his drink with a smile on his face.

Arriving at the meeting, he noticed that Kathryn looked as though she hadn't slept at all, which was unfortunately what Chakotay had expected. He would take the time later to see where she was at mentally. They still hadn't taken the time to catch up on the months that had passed since they returned home.

"Morning everyone." Kathryn sat down at the head of the table. "So, B'Elanna how does our ship look?"

Chakotay saw B'Elanna smile. "She's great. She's gotten all of the latest Starfleet upgrades. The armor is still installed and now more fully integrated. We have a full complement of torpedoes, and the phaser banks are fully charged. We are officially set to kick ass."

As he watched Tom smile at his wife's exuberance. Chakotay figured that the two of them had been spending far too much time together since they got home by B'Elanna's turn of phrase.

B'Elanna's answer even made a smile cross Kathryn's face before she addressed her next question to the former drone. "How is everything running in Astrometrics?"

"All of the charts have been updated with the most current Starfleet records," Seven answered.

Kathryn seemed to beam with pride. Chakotay wondered if when this mission was over if they would have to pry her away from the ship. He chuckled a bit.

"Something funny, Commander?" Kathryn asked.

"No. Not at all." He sat up properly, but couldn't quite get the smile off his face. Or the idea of Kathryn death gripping the side of the turbo lift doors as someone tried to pull her off her bridge out of his mind.

Kathryn continued the briefing for another hour or so. Most of it ended up being the chatter of a crew that was happy to be together again. Chakotay's prediction was correct, however, and after the briefing was over, Kathryn went to her ready room. Chakotay gave her the obligatory ten minutes, then handed the bridge over to Tuvok and followed her in.

"Come." Came Kathryn's annoyed voice from the other side of the door. Chakotay entered the room carefully.

"Cranky already?" He asked with a smile. Kathryn slammed her cup down on the table then sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes?" He took a chance and sat down next to her on the couch. She remained silent resting her chin on her hand and her elbow on her knee. "Are we going to talk or did you want to just stare at the floor?"

It was enough to get a small smile, but her face turned sour again. "I don't have a lot of experience with terrorism, Chakotay." She flinched at her words. "No offence."

He smiled. "None taken. Besides it's been a while since I was familiar with it myself."

"What are your views on the entire situation? I haven't had a really good chance to ask you your thoughts since the party."

"I think we are dealing with people who are very angry. Since they have only attacked Starfleet I would not rule out former Maquis," he said. "Some of the damage shows a lot of anger but with precise hits. They were planned for maximum damage with as few casualties as possible."

Kathryn nodded. "When I was on Andalasia, I noticed that the attack was oddly similar to one that you had done at a Cardassian prison camp three months before I was sent after you." She took a sip of her coffee.

Chakotay, although used to Kathryn knowing a lot about his past, was still unnerved by her knowledge of his actions. It reminded him of a time that he would prefer to forget. Kathryn startled him by sitting up quickly

"What is it?"

"I just remembered something. Owen mentioned something about the Cardassians complaining of a prison escape."

"The Cardassians slaughtered any Maquis they had in custody," Chakotay said quietly.

Kathryn grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "But what if one slipped under the radar or for whatever reason was allowed to live?"

He lowered his head. When they had received news of the slaughter of the Maquis he'd spent a good many hours in the boxing ring. Coming out only long enough to keep B'Elanna from self destructing in her own guilt. All of the Maquis on Voyager mourned their friends, but the loyalty and love they had for their captain had gotten them through. Chakotay didn't even have to reassure them on that point. They knew that if something like that had happened to them, even just one of them, Janeway would hunt the perpetrator to the end of the galaxy and then feed them to the borg.

"Chakotay? You still with me?" Kathryn rubbed his knee.

He looked back up at her. "If one was allowed to live, they would have had to have been very important." He put his hand on hers after hearing her sigh again. A thought crossed his mind. "Kathryn, how similar would you say the attack was?"

She looked up at him. "If I didn't already know where you were, I would have thought you had done it. Why?"

"Two months before we got pulled into the Delta Quadrant, three of my crew were captured on a mission. One of them was my best tactics officer, before Tuvok that is." He smiled at her before his face turned serious. "Edward was unbelievable. I assumed he was dead. The Cardassians' were not in the habit of keeping Maquis alive, even to work in their camps."

Kathryn nodded. "You think he could have done all this?"

"No. I think there is a good chance he is on board that ship, but someone else is running the show. He's a thinker, not a leader. Plus whoever is doing this hates Starfleet as much as the Cardies." Chakotay finished and then looked at the woman next to him. Their faces were maybe three inches apart, and neither one was moving away.

Chakotay could count on his fingers how many times the two of them had been in this same position. Almost all of them had been in her ready room and all had been back when protocol dictated their lives, and she would have pulled back after only a few seconds. Instead, this time she was holding position and maintaining eye contact. Her bright blue eyes were tired but warm, and he had no desire to look away. Her hair was loose and hung around her face. He wondered how on earth he could have even considered someone else. Taking the chance, he leaned in and met her lips with his.

******

Kathryn felt her insides turn to jelly when Chakotay's lips met hers. She put her hand to his face as she kissed back, but broke the kiss after only a few seconds.

"We are going to do that again, but right now we need to find out more about the people that escaped from that prison." She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

Chakotay could already sense her pulling away. "I'm worried about you Kathryn. Have you gotten any sleep?"

"Enough, the coffee keeps me going." She got up and started pacing. "While I appreciate the concern, the thing that will make me feel a lot better is getting to the bottom of all of this."

"Well, we have a good start. Whoever is in charge must as I said, have a vendetta against Starfleet as much as the Cardassians. I know that Edward's main concern is the Cardies though. If he's close enough to who ever is running the show, the next target will be a Cardassian one."

"If the original intention was to get a rise out of Starfleet, then the attacks might get a little more intense and random."

"We should stick to the plan. It's still our best chance to draw them out."

Kathryn stopped pacing for a moment. She wanted to find a way to avoid destroying property, but she knew Chakotay was right. Besides, if it was her in charge of the rebel group, her attacks would get more intense. More personal. More attacks were coming and probably in the next twenty four hours.

"We will continue with our plan," Kathryn said. She turned and headed towards the door. Chakotay caught up to her, grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. Before she had a chance to ask him what he was doing, his lips were once again on hers. This time the kiss was allowed to continue for several moments.

"Don't get lost," he said after they parted. Passing through the doors, he left Kathryn standing alone in her ready room trying to figure out what he meant.

******

"Report Tom." Kathryn walked on the bridge after she'd recovered herself some.

"We are ready to head towards the target, Captain."

"Any signs of Starfleet at all?"

"No, Captain," Harry answered.

"All right start for the target in two hours. That should be enough waiting time. I'm going to head down to engineering for a look around. Commander, you have the bridge."

Kathryn exited to the turbo lift, but instead of asking for deck eleven, she asked for deck three. She needed to clear her head and try to get the thought of Chakotay's lips on hers out of her head. She needed quiet to get herself focused for a moment and get her head back in the game. Unfortunately, the only game her head was interested in was a naked game with Chakotay. All that did was make her in desperate need of a cold shower. A sonic shower would have to do.

While she got undressed the feeling of desire for her first officer turned to anger. Not just at him, but at the whole situation. Why now when they had to be working a mission that needed her full attention? Why couldn't he have kissed her once they were done with what they had to do? Why not three months ago when they had burst through the hull of a Borg sphere and the sight of Earth was on her view screen? Instead, he'd kissed her while she was on a mission against terrorists who were most likely going to escalate in the next twenty four hours.

Kathryn slammed her hand against the shower wall. She was going to find who was leading the terrorist group and throw them in the brig hard enough to make their head rattle against the wall. As the thought left her mind, Kathryn herself was thrown unceremoniously against the wall of her shower as the ship rocked. The red alert klaxons sounded, and Chakotay's voice came over the comm. ordering everyone to battle stations. Kathryn tried to right herself but was once again caught off guard this time hitting her head hard against the wall.

"Bastard," she hissed, crawling out of the shower and towards her comm. badge. "Chakotay report."

"The Enterprise is here, Captain. You're needed on the bridge." Chakotay closed the comm. link.

Kathryn cursed again and got dressed. Him closing the link so fast meant he knew she wasn't where she was supposed to be. It was another thing to add to the list of reasons to be in a bad mood.

Arriving on the bridge, Kathryn was greeted by the face of Captain Jean-luc Picard on the view screen. The red alert lights were still on, but the air on the bridge was relaxed and Picard was smiling.

"Good of you to join us, Admiral Janeway," Captain Picard said.

"I'm judging by the fact that you are in your office and by your smile this was more a show than an actual attempt to bring us in, Captain." She made her way down the stairs, putting her hair up as she went.

"I may have had a private conversation with Admiral Paris before he sent me out. He made it clear that the attack was to be superficial and that you were to disable us, something your commander Tuvok managed to do fairly quickly." Kathryn looked to her tactical officer who was standing still, looking passive as always.

"Does your crew know?" Kathryn asked.

Picard nodded. "Senior officers only. I trust my crew."

Kathryn turned and smiled at Chakotay. "I understand, Captain."

"I am sure you do Admiral. We will be here for another hour if you need any assistance."

"Thank you Jean-luc. Janeway out." Harry cut the transmission.

"Senior officers in the briefing room." Kathryn tapped the railing that separated the lower and upper part of the deck, before heading to the meeting room. She plopped herself down in the chair at the head of the table and her hand went to the bump on her head instinctively. It was the first time since the mock attack on the ship that she had time to see consider what was causing the sharp pain on the side of her head. Her fingers felt something sticky but she pulled them away with out looking at them when her senior officers came into the room.

One they were all seated, she ordered. "Damage report."

"Surface damage only, Captain. Nothing that needs our immediate attention." Tuvok reported.

"Can we think of any way to use the Enterprise crew while they are still here?" Chakotay asked.

"We can't have them involved or our cover will be blown," B'Elanna said. "But don't they have a Betazoid on board?"

Seven look confused. "Are you speaking of Counselor Troi, Lieutenant?"

B'Elanna nodded.

"I do believe she is still on board, but I don't see how she would be of any help."

"Terrorists do not answer hails Seven. Troi would be able to at least give us an idea of what we are dealing with," B'Elanna explained.

"If she is close enough."

B'Elanna heaved an exasperated sigh at Seven's need to explain everything. "Yes, if she is close enough."

"We also need her permission to be our hostage as well as Captain Picard's permission to abduct his counselor," Chakotay said.

Kathryn looked around the table to try and gauge what the crew was thinking, but all she got was a spinning room. She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes to try and get the world to right itself. "I'll have a conversation with Captain Picard. We need to be gone before the repairs are done on the Enterprise. Be ready to go in twenty minutes. Dismissed."

Once again everyone got up but her and Chakotay. This time, however, Kathryn didn't wait around for him to start a conversation.

"I'll see the doctor after I talk to Picard," she said and left him in the briefing room with a slight smile on his face.

She nodded to Harry when she got back to the bridge. Instantly Captain Picard's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello again, Admiral."

"Captain, I have a question for you," She stood with her hands on her hips.

"I'm listening."

"Is Counselor Troi on board?"

"Yes, she is." Captain Picard looked confused. Chakotay had made his way on to the bridge and now stood beside his captain.

"How willing a hostage do you think she'd be?"


	5. Planet HO!

Authors Note: Sorry for how much time it's been. School keeps me too busy! Chapter 6 is already written just waiting to be beta'd. Thanks to my wonderful Beta's Corimarie and Cheshire. Special thanks to Elorie for all the added help in keeping me going.

**Chapter 5: Planet Ho!**

Kathryn made sure that Troi was settled before returning to the bridge, asking the counselor to join her once she got herself comfortable.

Settling back in her chair, Kathryn took assessed their current situation. They were now on their way to the target planet and Kathryn could feel her blood pressure starting to rise. In her mind, this was point of no return. If for some reason any of this went wrong and they missed drawing out the group responsible for the attacks, she would once again be responsible for keeping this group of people from their homes and their families.

Kathryn sat down in her chair next to Chakotay. This was the first time since coming on board that she'd taken the seat that had been hers for seven years, a seat she'd been avoiding since getting back on the ship. Although she couldn't quiet the voice in the back of her head that was telling her the day was going to end badly. She looked to Chakotay who seemed very at home and wished she could have his sense of poise

"You didn't make it down to sickbay did you?" he asked breaking into her pity party.

'_Shit._' She thought. "I forgot actually." He gave her one of those looks that said he didn't fully believe her and she thought of getting up and heading down to see the doctor simply to prove him wrong, instead she crossed her legs, straightened her blue sweater and chose the old stand by; "I feel better now Chakotay. You worry too much." The lie. The look he gave her told her he knew better and that when the worst of the day was done she would hear about it again.

She sat on the bridge as the ship came closer and closer to the planet, with the feeling that she was leading her crew into a trap of some sort, as though everything she was doing was a repeat of the Caretaker. Once again, she felt she had made a horrible choice, only this time instead of stranding them seventy years from home she was making them all outlaws. At least when they were in the Delta Quadrant, they could make the best of a bad situation by becoming a family. Here in the Alpha Quadrant would they feel the same? Would they be okay with the knowledge they weren't allowed to go home rather than knowing that home was no where near?

Troi came on to the bridge when they were only thirty minutes from reaching their target and Kathryn suddenly wondered if it was such a good idea having an empath on board when she was feeling as confused as she was. The irony of the thought didn't escape her. For seven years she wished they'd had a counselor aboard and now that they had one, she almost regretted her presence. Kathryn only hoped that the counselor she had borrowed from the Enterprise would know her boundaries.

"How much longer Admiral?" Troi asked, sitting down on the bench next to Kathryn's chair.

"About twenty five minutes." Kathryn tried to put on the best smile that she could. "Are you ready counselor?"

"Ready to make an attack on the random planet? Or ready to become a terrorist?" Troi smiled wryly as she answered. Kathryn wished she could have been able to smile at the scenario.

"Neither is all that difficult if you believe in the cause," Chakotay quipped.

Troi looked surprised by his comment, but Kathryn noticed that she remained smiling anyway. "I'm sure you use that line on all your hostages, Commander."

This time it was Chakotay who was taken aback by the comment. Kathryn for her part tried to hold back a laugh. It wasn't too often she got to see Chakotay's look of surprise.

The comfortable banter on the bridge continued and Kathryn tried her best to take part in it, but she found herself staring off into space, trying to focus on the events at hand. She caught Chakotay giving her a concerned look more than once and she wondered if she had enough time to go down to sickbay before they reached the planet so she could at least get rid of the throbbing headache if not lower Chakotay's blood pressure. But Tom answered the question for her.

"Approaching the planet now, Captain."

Kathryn quickly glanced at Chakotay, then turned to Tuvok and nodded. "Proceed as planned."

As the planet grew bigger on the view screen, an alarm went of at Harry's station. Everyone, including Troi sat up a little bit straighter.

"There is another ship orbiting the planet Captain," Harry said as he punched a few more codes into his console. "It's Cardassian."

Kathryn stood up and faced her once green ops officer. "Any sign of weapons fire?"

"No. For the moment they appear to be holding orbit."

Kathryn nodded. "Tuvok, fire at the first set of co-ordinates."

"Admiral, are you sure?" Troi looked confused. "Why not simply take out the engines in the other ship? Voyager can out run them and out shoot them."

"Our mission is to infiltrate the group counselor. At the moment we are unsure how big the group is or if this is even their ship," Kathryn explained, before turning to watch the attacks hit their mark. They still weren't close enough to see the details of the damage, but Tuvok confirmed that two of the science stations had been destroyed.

"The Cardassian ship is not moving, Captain. If they know about the attacks they aren't showing it," Harry reported.

"Maybe we got lucky and they were down on the planet," Tom quipped.

"Sensors would have picked them up Mr. Paris." Tuvok replied, causing Tom to roll his eyes.

"Bring us within sensor range of the other ship please Tom." Kathryn ordered before Tom had a chance to make another snide comment back to Tuvok. She then returned to her seat, wondering if she would get lucky and this mission would be over before it even really got started. She almost laughed again, knowing it was asking too much for her luck to have changed just because she was back in the Alpha Quadrant.

As the two ships neared each other, Kathryn noticed the confused look on counselor Troi's face.

"There are one-hundred and eleven life-signs on board the ship Captain. None of them are Cardassian."

No one on the bridge was especially surprised by the news, but Kathryn tried to figure out if they should try and hail them or if it would be better to wait for them to make the first move. She had expected them to fire and run and they hadn't done that.

Kathryn turned to Chakotay to try and gage what he was thinking about regarding the situation. "Any ideas?" She asked.

Chakotay shook his head. "If a Maquis was in charge, they would have taken off the moment they saw they were out gunned."

"Their behavior is strange Admiral, but I do not sense any apprehension." Troi's demeanor had changed from one of confusion to that of someone who was curious.

"Attempt a hail," Kathryn barked.

"They are responding. Audio only."

Kathryn stood there in stunned silence. She hadn't actually expected them to reply, which meant she really had no idea what she was going to say.

"Do I put them through?" Harry asked after he had gotten nothing but silence from Kathryn.

She hesitated another second then had a thought. "Chakotay you take it." Before he had a chance to say anything else she added; "put it through Harry."

"For someone who initiated the line of communication it took quite a while for you to respond." A deep and smooth male voice replied over the comm..

"Sorry, we weren't expecting such an expedient response," Chakotay said. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Chakotay? Is that you?" The voice got quiet.

"Yes, Edward it is," Chakotay sighed. Kathryn could see the conflict in his eyes. "I thought you were dead."

There was a small chuckle. "Apparently the Cardies had some use for strong Maquis. We make good workers."

"You seem to be experiencing a bit more luck these days. Get that ship on the way out?"

"Not every thief has the option of a Starfleet Intrepid class ship. Some simply have to make do with what is available. Not that yours is not a fine choice of course."

"You don't think it's too flashy?" Kathryn saw a smile appear on Chakotay's face.

"You usually prefer smaller, but rumor has it there is history with this one."

There was silence on the line from both ends then and Kathryn turned her attention to Troi who seemed to be concentrating on something.

"Not all of those that escaped with me Chakotay had been there as long as I." The voice came through the comm. again. "Besides, you do know how I enjoyed getting information from people." Chakotay shifted. "Enough about me though, judging by the attacks on the other side of the planet, I'm guessing you didn't get the homecoming you expected? Or was it all to expected?"

"I didn't start the conversation so we could talk about what went wrong Edward. I was wondering if there was anything you needed, since we found you simply orbiting here." Chakotay's expression had returned to his stern command mask.

"You helped enough, but I'll check with the crew and see if there might be something we could collaborate on." Edward's voice seemed to get even lower in tone.

Chakotay nodded. "I'll discuss it with my crew as well and contact you again in sixty minutes."

"Sounds good. Edward out." The comm. line clicked and went silent.

Kathryn tapped her comm. badge. "Senior officers report to the briefing room." She waited until she got a nod from Chakotay before she stood up. "Counselor, please join us."

* * *

The comm. link closed, Devi watched as he sat back in his chair next to hers on the Cardassian bridge, with what looked like a proud smile on his face.

"Old friend?" She asked and he nodded.

"That was the old captain I told you about."

She had to admit she was surprised. "Your old captain was the man that helped to guide a Starfleet ship across the galaxy? Well, that does make life slightly more interesting." Devi allowed her mind to wander. If the Maquis warrior that was rumored to hold a special spot in Admiral Janeway's heart had once again become a traitor to the cause, this could be fun.

"Do you think he'll play nice?" She asked.

"It's hard to tell. Chakotay has always been hard to read." Edward said his face becoming more serious. "It will also depend on who else is on that ship with him."

The two of them looked out the view screen at the Intrepid class starship and Edward shook his head. "He may have come back a hero, but I can't see Starfleet being so trusting of a Maquis that he would be in a position to take that ship."

Devi smiled. "You said he was the best."

"Good or not, he would have needed a lot of help if he decided to take it without 'Fleet's blessing. The Maquis from the Liberty would not have been enough. He would have needed help from the Starfleet half of that crew."

Devi had to suppress her excitement. "Help from a Starfleet Admiral perhaps? Like the new golden girl?"

"Janeway?" Ed shook his head. "I guess it's possible."

Frances, who sat at the helm, turned in her chair. "I heard that the two of them had a little 'agreement' when they were in the Delta Quadrant. If you know what I mean." The young woman said winking.

"Yeah but didn't he get together with that Borg chick?" Karvis, who sat at the tactical station, commented. "I'd take the blonde over the washed up captain any day. Besides I heard she breathed Starfleet principles."

Devi found herself slightly annoyed by the conversation, but had to admit the data was helpful. Both Frances and Karvis had been around to hear some of the news regarding Voyager's homecoming.

"Enough with the scuttlebutt for now," She said. "The real question is whether or not the Admiral is on that ship." _'Cause if she is…'_ Devi's thoughts trailed off, causing her to smile.

"Do you really think she would let Chakotay run the ship if she was?" Edward's incredulous tone surprised her.

"My dear, who says he was in charge?" She gave him her best wicked smile. She could tell he figured out her meaning. He wasn't in charge on this ship and yet he was the one who answered the hail. Who's to say that Janeway hadn't done the same? Who would have bought the idea that an Admiral would left her post for a Maquis? Devi looked her own Maquis up and down and had to admit, she probably would be the only one that understood. Perhaps she and Janeway had more in common than she thought. It wouldn't be enough to save the woman though if she really was aboard that ship.

"Are we playing the loot game love?" She asked, returning to the task at hand. They had to come up with something that would be reasonable to see if this crew was in it for real.

"It's the only thing that makes sense." Ed nodded.

"I want to go down as your scout." She said after a few moments of silence.

Edward didn't look like he enjoyed the idea. "There are other people we could send. I'm not comfortable with the idea of you on that planet alone."

Devi sighed. "I want a look at this crew from a distance. Take the best. I won't be down that long before you."

She saw the look of resignation on his face. A look she saw most often when he was trying to get her to sleep. It was also on his face every time he knew he was going to lose a battle of wills no matter what he said.

He nodded. "I know I'm speaking to a brick wall, but please don't do anything reckless." Ed smiled at her, but Devi only saw sadness in his eyes.

She grabbed his hand and kissed his palm before holding it close to her face. She didn't know what she would do with out him.

"I can't make that promise, you know that. Recklessness is in my bones." She smiled. "I'll let you run the show while we're on the planet. How's that?"

"I'll take what I can get." He leaned in and kissed her nose.

Devi wondered if this meeting with Chakotay would bring them support for their cause or if it would bring Devi's own plan for revenge closer to fruition. She hoped it was the latter. She had carried this hate long enough.

* * *

To him she still looked confused, but Troi did her best to blend in to the new crew around her. She sat down in the chair next to him and Chakotay couldn't help but think of Will Riker, and how he was handling being away from the striking counselor.

"He knows it's part of the job commander." Troi commented softly to him, surprising him with her ability to read him so easily.

"So do I." He nodded. But just because he knew that, doesn't mean he didn't worry about the risks that Kathryn took because of the job.

Chakotay watched as Kathryn replicated herself a cup of coffee and sat down. She looked exhausted. He was sure the gash on the side of her head was not helping with her concentration. He wondered if that was her reason for handing first contact with the terrorist group over to him.

He waited as the last of the senior staff came into the briefing room, then spent a few brief moments filling in those that weren't on the bridge on what had happened.

"Edward is alive?" B'Elanna asked shocked.

Chakotay nodded. "And leading the other group." It was something that Chakotay had yet to fully comprehend. It was one thing to discuss a theory in the ready room with Kathryn; it was another to hear the voice of a friend he had given up for dead.

"Are we sure that's the case?" Troi spoke up. Everyone looked at her. "He answered the hail and spoke as though he was in charge, but he was hiding something."

"Any ideas what he could have been hiding Counselor ?" Kathryn asked and Troi shook her head.

"Chakotay you had said that you didn't think it was likely that he would be the leader of this group."

Chakotay nodded. "I did say it was unlikely, but that doesn't mean things haven't changed."

"But, if you're right Commander and there is a chance he isn't leading them then the first question we need to have answered is who is." Harry spoke up.

"Someone smart enough to let the Maquis speak for them even if the actions prove that their bigger complaint is with Starfleet, not the Cardassians," B'Elanna said. "It's easy enough to believe that a Maquis would have a big enough beef with Starfleet as well."

Chakotay looked around the room. Eight years ago, they'd sat around this table divided as Maquis and Starfleet. If they had been having this conversation then, he felt fairly sure that no one would have hesitated to blame one group over the other. Now they viewed themselves more as the _Voyager Crew_ rather than 'Fleet or Maquis and no one wanted to suggest that one group could be more responsible than the other.

"Whom ever is captaining that ship is Starfleet." Troi spoke up, saying what no one else really wanted to.

"I agree with Counselor Troi. If their leader is not this Edward, then the next logical choice is a former member of Starfleet," Seven said.

Chakotay looked to Kathryn to see what her reaction was. He was surprised to find that she looked rather unaffected by the thought. He wondered if the thought had already crossed her mind when they were having their earlier conversation.

The rest of the hour was spent trying to figure out a way to include the other group in a least some of what they were planning in order to show a sense of trust. Someone at the table, Chakotay thought that it might have been Tom, suggested that they loot what ever supplies were left at the stations on the planet. Since they stole the ship with rather short notice and didn't really have the time to prepare. It was something that would lend credence to their new status as traitors to the federation, but also had a practical application. Kathryn grudgingly gave her approval.

When the meeting was over the crew returned to the bridge and Harry put through the hail. Once again, it was returned audio only.

"Hello again Chakotay." Came the deep voice.

"Hello Edward. Come up with any ideas on how we can be of assistance?"

"Help us loot the planet?" Chakotay was surprised, although he realized he shouldn't have been.

"We'll split the loot 50/50. My crew and I didn't have a lot of time to get supplies when we took the ship." Chakotay explained. He could feel Kathryn shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

"Sounds good. We'll send you the co-ordinates and meet you down there in fifteen. We need to get out of this area before anyone else shows up." Edward said.

"I have the co-ordinates…Captain." Harry said, hesitating before using the term captain.

Chakotay nodded. "We'll see you there." He gave Harry the signal to cut the communication. "Nice catch Harry." He smiled at the younger man. Chakotay then looked over at Kathryn whose brow was furrowed and deep in thought. He thought he knew what she was going to say and he figured he wouldn't be any better at convincing her against it now than he had been in the past.

Before he had a chance to ask Kathryn what she was thinking however, Harry spoke up.

"They've sent someone down to the planet."

Chakotay smiled. "He always liked sending scouts down." Chakotay turned to Kathryn once more, he said, "It'll be one person. Someone in a high position of trust, who has shown more than enough that they can take care of themselves."

"Perhaps the leader of the group?" Kathryn suggested and Chakotay nodded in agreement.

"It's a possibility." Chakotay wouldn't have doubted it.

"I suppose you would prefer I stay on board this time." Kathryn's words actually shocked Chakotay. Something that didn't happen often.

"You should. It's going to be hard to convince them I'm in charge if you show up and start giving orders." He smiled at her hoping that he would be able to get a grin out of her in return. Her lips didn't curve up ward at all, but her eyes narrowed and the spark that he so loved to see was there.

"Be careful Chakotay. I can still throw you in the brig." It might not have been obvious to the visitor on the bridge but the rest of the crew had heard that tone in Kathryn Janeway's voice before, and various chuckles followed her threat.

Kathryn turned to face Chakotay and her gaze was so intense that caused his entire body to tingle.

"Take B'Elanna, Mike, Harry, Tuvok and Seven. That should be a large enough group."

He nodded, although slightly confused by her choices. With the exception of Harry, it was an awful lot of muscle.

"You guys had better get going." She gave him a look that told him if anything bad happened to him on this away mission she was going to kill him. That look made him understand her choices. It was her way of assuring, that he would come back in one piece. Chakotay couldn't help but smile as he stepped into the turbo lift.


	6. The Start

Author's notes: Chapter 7 will be a while…school is busy. Thanks to my wonderful beta Cheshire, with out whom this chapter wouldn't make any sense at all.

**Chapter 6: The Start**

Once Chakotay had left the bridge, Kathryn quickly excused herself and went to her ready room, leaving Tom in charge. For some reason she couldn't get her insides to stop shaking or get rid of that horrible sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She walked over to her replicator, typed in the override code and replicated herself a warm cup of bourbon. In her mind she had been good. She hadn't had anything to drink since the fake party two days ago. She just hadn't had the time, or the desire to have Chakotay ask her, once again, what was going on.

Kathryn sat down on her couch under her window with the warm cup in her hand and closed her eyes. She wanted to wish the world away. To be some where on Earth, preferably in Europe, sitting on a porch, watching the sun go down. For a moment she could almost smell the damp air and feel the wind coming off the ocean. And then the door chirped. She sighed. "Come in," she said a little harsher than she meant to.

"Sorry, Admiral," Troi said as she entered the room.

"Please Counselor, call me Captain, or Kathryn. There is no need for such formality here."

Troi smiled. "Only if you agree to call me Deanna."

"Deal. Now, what can I do for you?" Kathryn motioned for the woman to sit down next to her on the couch.

If Deanna had any hesitation at all, she didn't show it when she sat down Kathryn, however, was thankful that the glass the bourbon was in was not transparent.

"I was wondering if there was anything I could do for you actually," Deanna started. "You seem very tense."

Kathryn smiled. "I spent seven years in space counselor; I am weary and want to be home. I'm fine otherwise." She appreciated the concern, but wondered if there was more to it then that.

"If you didn't want to be in space then why did you take this mission?" Deanna asked the obvious question.

Kathryn had to think for a moment. She had been asking herself that same question since the moment that Owen had left her office that night on Andalasia. "Admiral Paris made a good argument." Her voice was quiet as she answered, and she took another drink from her cup.

Deanna gave her a concerned look. "It was one of those 'no other choice' arguments?" Kathryn nodded. "Whatever his reason, it wasn't fair of him to ask you so soon after you got home."

"His reasoning made more then sense. It wasn't him that was unfair; it was the timing of this group's attacks that was unfair. If they hadn't attacked, then Owen would never have had to ask me to do this." Kathryn's head started to pound.

"How does the crew feel about this whole mission?"

"To be honest I think they are happy to be together again, no matter what they are doing. It's a sentiment that part of me shares." Kathryn finished off the last bit of bourbon in her cup. She was getting up to put it in the recycler when she was hit by a wave of dizziness. The alcohol made her feel warm, but it wasn't enough to cause this kind of feeling. She put her hand to her head and felt something warm. Maybe it was time for her to get down to sickbay.

"Kathryn? Are you okay?" Deanna got up and made her way to the now wavering Kathryn.

Kathryn was now getting shooting pain in the same spot she had hit her head against the shower wall. Her ready room started to get fuzzy, and her stomach started to churn.

"I – I think you should call the doctor," she managed before the world went dark, and she fell to the floor, smacking her already tender head against the hard surface. Kathryn heard Deanna call for a site to site transport to sickbay before she gave into the darkness and fell unconscious.

* * *

Devi watched from the tree line as the two away teams beamed to the surface. She wanted her first look at the other Maquis to be from afar, and she had to admit, if the rumor of Janeway and her Maquis first officer were true, she couldn't blame her. Chakotay had quite the presence and was almost as handsome as her Edward.

She watched as the two old friends got reacquainted. The two of them looked genuinely happy to see each other, and Devi felt a twinge of sadness. Edward had talked so fondly of Chakotay. She hoped that the offer the former leader had extended to help was true. She couldn't bear to see Ed hurt by the man. Granted, it might be easier to get Ed in on her plans if that was the case.

Devi's attention went to the other members of the Voyager away team, and the blonde with the Borg implants surprised her. She had to admit, the woman was beautiful despite the mechanical enhancements and the overly serious expression. Devi figured the drone could almost pass for a Vulcan if it wasn't for the skin tight body suit. Vulcans had no desire to attract a mate using such obvious tools. From everything she'd heard about Chakotay, Devi found it hard to believe that he would ever fall for someone who had such a serious disposition.

The two away teams headed towards the ruins of the science station. When the coast was clear, Devi left the cover of the trees to follow. She peered through the broken window trying to see how the two teams worked together. She was happy to see that they seemed to be working well together. It wasn't often that she got to see Ed smile as though he was really having a good time. It wasn't lost on her that part of each team was actually missing, and was probably off collecting actual food from the planet. Devi guessed that the Voyager crew hadn't taken much time to collect supplies before they had stolen the ship. At least her crew had managed to collect the supplies they needed from the various planets they had attacked.

"Who are you?" A demanding female voice from behind Devi caught her by surprise. She turned and found herself face to face with a striking half Klingon.

'_This is probably not good.'_ She thought. The confused look on the woman's face confirmed that thought. Before there was time for the other woman to ask any questions, Devi struck out with the base of her hand, making contact with the woman's nose. Catching her off guard, the force of the blow was enough to knock the half Klingon backwards, so that Devi could reposition herself and deliver the blow that would send the woman to the ground. As she looked down at the half Klingon, Devi thought it was strange that she didn't feel any remorse for what she had done. Instead there was a tiny bit of glee.

Glancing around, Devi tapped the badge on her sleeve. "One to beam up." _'No one will believe her anyway.'_ She thought as she dematerialized.

**

* * *

  
**

Chakotay was amazed by how well the two away teams were working with each other. He was also amazed by the kind of leader Edward had turned out to be. Eight years ago he never would have thought that the wonderful but meek tactician would stand before him a powerful leader. Chakotay did notice however, that there was something bothering the other man. Chakotay almost made the joke that he looked like he had a woman on his mind but decided against it.

They had been in the ruins of the science station for close to a half hour when Mike came rushing into the room.

"B'Elanna's been attacked!" Ayala was out of breath, but as soon as the words came out of his mouth he ran back out of the station.

Chakotay shot a look to Ed, who looked as concerned and worried as he felt, before he followed after Mike. When he got outside, B'Elanna was just sitting up. There was still blood and dirt on the half of her face that had been lying on the ground. It didn't take a doctor to figure out her nose was probably broken. It must've been one hell of a hit.

"B'Elanna, who did this?" Chakotay asked, helping her to her feet.

She looked over at Edward. A look that she normally reserved for Tom when he had done something incredibly ridiculous. It only served to make the man more suspicious of this other crew.

"Did your scout do this?" Chakotay turned to face his old friend.

Ed stared at him, and Chakotay could tell he wasn't quite sure what to say. "I – I don't think so. Not with out provocation." Edward let out a sigh. "I'm sorry B'Elanna. I have no idea what she was thinking."

B'Elanna had yet to say anything, and Chakotay was uncertain of Ed's involvement. He could tell however, that Mike had made his own conclusions. He was standing protectively in front of B'Elanna, glaring at Edward.

"Sir, I recommend that we return to the ship." Tuvok stepped forward. "We have enough supplies to continue, and this matter needs to be resolved before we can continue working with the other group."

Edward nodded. "I agree with the Vulcan. Obviously, I have someone that I need to have a talk with." Chakotay couldn't help but notice the man's frustration. It had a certain air of familiarity to it, and Chakotay was sure now that he was not the captain of the ship. Ed's reaction was one of concern and confusion, rather than one of a leader pissed off because a crew member didn't follow orders.

"We'll be in touch," Chakotay said. "Voyager, six to beam up."

When they materialized on the ship, Chakotay escorted B'Elanna to sickbay and was surprised to find Kathryn sitting on a biobed.

"What happened?" he asked, rushing to her side. Before the woman had the chance to lie the doctor spoke up.

"Apparently, it doesn't matter what quadrant she's in, the Admiral still can't make it to sickbay when she hits her head off something," The doctor quipped.

"Please, doctor, I'm fine." Kathryn rolled her eyes, but the doctor wasn't going to leave it at that.

"You are not fine. You have a concussion. You were drinking and passed out on Counselor Troi, hitting your head on the floor, causing the crack in your skull to widen. You are not fine," he reiterated. Chakotay was surprised at how annoyed the doctor sounded, but he didn't have time for this right now. He gave Kathryn a look that told her they would talk about this later when they had a moment.

"Thank you, doctor. Could you please take a look at B'Elanna now?" He said, pointing to the half Klingon who was still standing in the middle of the medical bay with a confused look on her face.

Kathryn looked up. "What happened?"

"She was attacked on the planet by Edward's scout."

The doctor went over to B'Elanna and examined her with the medical tricorder. "Nothing major here. Just a broken nose. Although the patient is unusually quiet."

Chakotay nodded. B'Elanna normally made Kathryn look like the ideal patient when she was in sickbay. "She hasn't said anything since it happened."

Kathryn got up from the biobed and made her way to B'Elanna, who pulled away from her sharply. Kathryn felt hurt by the slight but tried not to show it. "B'Elanna what happened? Who attacked you?"

B'Elanna looked up at the woman who had been her captain and her friend for the last seven or so years. "I think you did."

Chakotay couldn't do anything but stand there with his mouth open.

* * *

Kathryn stood there in front of the woman who had been her chief engineer and dare she say friend, and never had she been so confused. The doctor was the first to break the awkward silence. "I can assure you Lieutenant, that the Admiral-Kathryn has been here the whole time." He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I know." B'Elanna nodded. "I know but the resemblance…it was uncanny." B'Elanna sat down on the biobed so the doctor could attend to her nose. "Her hair was longer, and curlier. She had a scar on her face…" She trailed off.

Kathryn thought her head hurt before, but it was nothing compared to now. She sighed. Either her engineer had been hit on the head harder than the doctor knew and had forgotten who really attacked her, or something else that Kathryn couldn't even begin to understand was going on. "Anything else, B'Elanna?"

B'Elanna looked over at her. "Her eyes. Captain, lets just say those eyes were the one thing that were not yours. They were angry and hard." Kathryn thought that she saw B'Elanna shudder and a chill went down her spine. She hadn't known much over the years that could cause a reaction like that from B'Elanna.

"Thank you B'Elanna. I'll come see how you are later." She started to head towards the door.

"Captain, I didn't clear you for duty," the doctor objected.

"I don't care." Kathryn had made it through the door, but then hesitated and back tracked. "Sorry doctor. If I take Chakotay to be my chaperone, can I go?"

The doctor gave a smug smile. "Fine."

The look on Chakotay's face made her think that maybe she had made a mistake, but it was too late.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he tried to keep up with her fast pace.

"My quarters. I need to think, which means I need coffee." She could almost hear him frown.

When they got in the turbo lift the tension only seemed to increase. Kathryn knew it had reached its breaking point when they reached her rooms. She had started for the replicator, when he grabbed her arm.

"Before you get too involved in 'work' we have things to discuss. Let's start with what you were doing drinking on duty? Actually, what were you doing drinking at all?"

Kathryn was surprised by the anger in his voice, so much so that she didn't have anything to say back. Instead she stood there mouth gaping open unable to answer.

"Why am I not surprised you don't have an answer?"

Snapping out of her shock, she ripped her arm from his grip and continued on her way to a cup of coffee. "Where do you come off talking to me that way?"

"Do you not remember me telling you to go to sickbay earlier? Or were you trying to prove that the blood dripping down the side of your face was not enough to warrant importance?" He snapped. "Or is it something you were using along with the drinking to get away from everything? Is that it? You were trying to land your self in a coma?"

Kathryn was sure that if she didn't have a concussion, a Lieutenant in sickbay, and a double attacking her officers, she would have been far more annoyed than she felt at this time. Chakotay had no real right to be talking to her in such a manner. At least not one that she could see. She had no idea what would cause him to be so angry.

"Where is this coming from?" she asked, her voice quiet.

The poor man looked defeated. "I leave the ship for twenty minutes and come back to find that you have a major head fracture. An injury that was made worse by you drinking and collapsing. Not to mention the fact, that you could have had it treated hours before. How am I supposed to get anything done if I'm worried about what reckless thing you're going to do next?" He moved closer to her, taking the cup from her hands. He took her hands in his and kissed them softly. "I know we have more things to discuss and that this isn't the time, but I would prefer you to be alive when we have those discussions."

Kathryn thought she was going to faint again. He was standing so close with an offer for more, something she had wished for so many times, but like he said; this wasn't the time.

"Are you calling me reckless, Chakotay?" She smiled.

He smiled back. "Yes. Please try to curve that as much as possible."

"I'll try, but it's in my genes." Kathryn wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a soft kiss. They parted quickly but she could tell he wanted more just as much as she did. "We have work to do," she whispered.

"There is always work to do." He leaned in and smelled her hair while she nuzzled her head against his neck.

"Maybe so, but there isn't always a doppelganger running around attacking my crew." She felt him pull away for a minute then pull her even closer before going to sit down on the couch.

"Alright, granted I have no idea on how to even almost deal with the claims B'Elanna made," he said exasperated.

Kathryn couldn't help but suddenly sense the loss of heat from no longer having Chakotay near. All she wanted to do was sit down next to him on the couch, but she knew there would be nothing productive to come out of that. Instead she stayed standing, but retrieved her cup of coffee.

"You and me both. What did Edward say about the attack?"

Chakotay shook his head. "He looked both angry and scared. It wasn't his intention to have anyone get hurt." He sighed. "Honestly, I think he was just trying to make friends."

"Why would he be scared?" Kathryn muttered. She tried to run over everything in her head. If Ed didn't order the attack then that would definitely explain the reason he was angry, but scared? Unless… "The person that attacked B'Elanna, the person that looks like me, is the one that is in charge."

Chakotay only nodded. Kathryn thought the whole situation was going to cause her already wounded head to explode.

* * *

Edward was livid when he returned to the ship. He didn't even bother giving orders about what to do with the supplies before stomping off in the direction of Devi's quarters. His anger had reached a breaking point when he reached her room and saw her standing looking out the window. "Do you have any idea what you have done?" His deep voice had an edge to it that she had not heard in quite a while.

"Do you think that Chakotay will trust us at all now that you have attacked his friend? My friend!"

Devi turned and faced him trying her best to show that in no way was she pleased by what he was saying or how he was saying it. "They will be focused on other things besides whether or not to trust us now," she stated simply.

Edward looked confused. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means my love, that we have had a change of plans from yours to mine."

"'Mine?' You were the one that started this whole thing."

"It was my idea to escape. It was not my idea to start a rampage through the quadrant."

"But you picked most of the targets. Most of the very Starfleet targets." He was starting to raise his voice. "This is insane. You can not go around attacking people. You can not just switch plans halfway through!" He stopped for a moment, realizing who he was talking to. "What exactly is your new plan?" If she had been willing to destroy an alliance over it, then she was not going to be easily talked out of it. He realized it was best to at least listen to what she had to say.

Devi smiled and walked over to him. "Admiral Janeway is on board that ship. The look on the half Klingon's face proves that; and the Admiral and I have a score to settle." Her voice turned bitter and her blue eyes went hard.

Edwards stood there confused once again. None of that made any sense what so ever. He had figured by the way she had so vigorously went after Starfleet, that she had been a member. But based on her age and the amount of time that he guessed she had been in the Cardassian camp, from what he knew, which admittedly was not enough to draw any proper conclusions, he couldn't come up with a time that the two women would have met.

"Now you are the one that is thinking too loudly love." She traced her finger down the side of his face. Edward grabbed her wrist and pulled it away. He saw her flinch in pain, but she didn't say anything.

"You need to tell me what is going on. This is more than venting some anger," he hissed. "No more games."

Devi wrenched her arm away. "Why is it suddenly so urgent that you know?"

"Like I said, B'Elanna was a friend."

Devi softened some when she saw how serious he was. She went over to the table and grabbed the cup of coffee she had gotten when she had returned to the ship. It was almost cold. It occurred to her how odd it was that she now preferred it cold. She looked at Edward who was now making his way to the chair behind her desk. He deserved to know the truth, but she wasn't in a sharing mood. He looked at her, his eyes letting her know that he wasn't going anywhere until he got something.

She sighed. "Admiral Janeway was _the one_ that left me in that prison. You have your vendettas, I have mine. Let me have mine." Her voice got quiet. It wasn't the full truth, but he would find that out in time. Right now it was more important that she had him by her side.

Devil placed the cup down on the desk and knelt down in front of him. She grabbed his hand and kissed it, then smiled up at him. "I'll make it fun," she whispered.

He smiled. "You always do." He kissed the top of her head. "Could we not hurt any more of my friends?"

She pouted. "What if they get in my way?"

"We will have to make sure they don't." Ed's voice turned stern. "Somehow, we get the Admiral alone."

A devilish smile crossed her face. "I know how."


End file.
